Never Realized It Was You
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: Being best friends with the Hardy Boys and living with them had its ups and downs, especially when unexpected feelings arise between two unexpected people. JeffOc featuring Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore, possibly more.
1. Boys Are Home

Disclamair- I dont any the hardyz, shannon moore, or any other wwe superstar mentioned.

A/N- This is my first wrestling fic, so i hope you like it. Constructive criticism is appreciated, dont be to mean though, please.

I turn off the vaccume cleaner and glance up at the clock, 3:24. My boys will be home in about two hours which will give me time to prepare them dinner. I put the cleaning supplies away and walk into the kitchen to begin cooking. It still amazes me at how close I still am to all of them. It seems like yesterday that they were throwing mud at me and pulling on my pony tail. I shouldnt say them, as it was more like Jeff and Shannon, who had it out for me since i was seven and met them in first grade. Matt was always on my side, helping me fight them, which seemed odd since Jeff was his brother and Shannon was his best friend.

As we got older, we all became good friends. It was Jeff and Shannon and Me and Matt to be technical. In all honesty, they were all my best friends, i didnt have many girl friends, and I never hung out with girls, it was always me and the boys. They were there for me when I got picked on for my height, defending me till the end. I was always a good four inches taller the the rest of the girls in school, and they all picked on me for it, including the other boys. Even Jeff would throw in an insult from time to time, he of course, was joking..most of the time. Matt used to tell me it would come to my advantage someday, and he was right. All those boys that picked on me in elementary school and middle school wanted me in High school. I'd be lying if I said I didnt take pleasure in turning them all down.

Jeff and Shannon were always in trouble, for stupid childish shit. Matt was always the serious one, making sure we were always on time for school and that we did our homework, he was worse then our own fathers. The older i got, the closer i grew to all three of them, we had sleepovers, which always ended in Jeff pulling a mean prank on me, leaving Shannon rolling on the floor laughing and Matt pissed off. He was a little protective of me, i was like his little sister. I am three years younger then him, making me the same age as Jeff and Shannon.

I used to have a crush on Matt, i was twelve at the time. I remember when he had his first date, we were all over at his and Jeffs house, waiting for him to get ready. I was so jealous, and he was so clueless. Infact, the only person who seemed to take notice of my infatuation with the elder Hardy, was Jeff. And when he figured it out, he didnt waste any time in embarassing me to no end. He did have the decency not to tell Matt, but he did tell Shannon, who was more understanding then Jeff. Turns out, Amamnda Evans and Matt didnt last long, much to my relief. Being twelve and thinking your in love isnt easy, especially with two assholes to make fun of you for it everyday.

I got over the crush a few years later, around the time i met Adam Sellers. He was the first guy to ask me out, and to say Matt, Jeff and Shannon werent happy would be an understatement. I heard it all from, fourteen is to young to date, to Adam has a bad reputation. When i insisted on going, they insisted on Adam picking me up at their house. I wasnt to thrilled at the idea, but gave in, knowing that if i didnt, they would end up following us.

They gave Adam the third degree, that im surprised he still took me out. Turns out, meeting Adam didnt stop them from following us, actually, only Matt and Shannon did. I was hurt that Jeff didnt care enough about me to come along then realised that i have no reason to feel like that. That evening ended earlier and i never heard from Adam again. I was pissed at Matt and Shannon for a while, but got tired of talking to Jeff, which is like talking to a mime, so i forgave them. Jeff was only like that when it was just him and me talking, its not that he didnt like me because he did, it was just that...well, i dont really know what it was.

I remember my highschool senior prom, at the time, Matt was training to become a wrestler, as were Jeff and Shannon, but they were still in school. Anyway, I remember being upset that i didnt have a date to the prom, at the time i didnt know why, but i ended up going with Shannon and Jeff of course, who talked me into going. I later learned that they threatened people that were going to ask me to prom. I confronted them about it and they layed the blame on Matt, which wasnt hard to believe. I got over it, and had a good time.

All three of them have contracts with the WWE and are on the road four days a week, sometimes more. That leads me to where i am now, standing in the kitchen cooking. I live here, along with Matt and Jeff. Shannon lives not even a mile down the road, but spends more time here then he does at his own place. My job is to take care of the house(s) and the animals. I wanted to get a real job so I could contribute my own money into the house, but Matt said that there was no point in that, since someone had to be here to take care of the animals and the house(s), and if it wasnt me, then they would have to hire someone to do it, and im the only one that can get Liger to eat, besides Jeff. Liger is Jeffs dog, Matt has a dog Lucas, and Shannon has two dogs, Bo and Jack.

Im happy at this point in my life, but i know it isnt going to last forever. Im twenty Three and i want to get married and have kids someday and i doubt any man would want to live here with two other men. I would also like to travel around the country and maybe even world for a year or two. Everytime I try and discuss this with Matt, he changes the subject. One day though, he is going to have to listen.

I turn the stove off that was keeping the mac and cheese warm, when i see the jeep pull up through the window.. I laugh when I see Shannon in the back, attempt to get out, and Jeff back the Jeep up causing poor Shannon to fall out. I hear some foul language from Shannon and laughter from Jeff, and I see Matt shaking his head trying not to laugh while making his way in. I hear the front door open and i quickly retreat into the room to meet them. Upon seeing me, Shannon hugs me and lifts me in the air and spins me around.

" Raegan, I missed you so much. What did you make us to eat"? He asks setting me back down on the floor.

" Is that all I am to you, a woman to make food, and dont you have your own place that has food"? I ask, smirking at him.

" Yeah, but your food is so much better then mine, and of course i see you as more then the woman who cooks me food, you also do my laundry." I laugh and hug him again. I never realise how much I miss them, even Jeff, when they are gone. I whisper to Shannon that the foods done in the kitchen, it doesnt take him long to retract from my hug and make his way to the kitchen. I turn around looking at Matt and Jeff. I stand there waiting for Matt's hug.

" C'mon, didn't you miss me at all"? I say in a little girls voice, smiling when I see Matt smirk.

" You know I did Rae, now get your cute ass over here and give me a hug" I laugh and jump into his awaiting arms. He hugs me back so tight, i can hardy breathe. I pull back and look at him.

" Aw Matty, I missed you to, but that food i worked hard on is in the kitchen getting cold, so go" He hugs me again, telling me how much he missed me and went to the kitchen with Shannon. I look at Jeff who is on the floor, petting Liger, who is bathing Jeff's face with his tongue. Jeff stands up and walks past me to get to the kitchen. I grab his hand before he gets to far, he stops and turns around, with a smirk on his face.

" I thought you forgot about me, to preoccupied with Matt and Shannon"

" Yeah, well you thought wrong" I say as he wraps his arms around my mid section, which was odd for Jeff to do, especially to me. He isnt exactly the most touchy feely type of guy, but then again, sometimes he is.

" So does this mean that you missed me"? He asks. When im silent for awhile, he drops his arms and looks hurt at my lack of words. He turns to walk away but i quickly pull him back into me, hugging him like i havent seen him in forever.

" Maybe just a little" I whisper into his hair. He pulls me closer and holds me tighter.

" It's good to know" He whispers back. We pull apart and head to the kitchen, I take a few extra moments and try to get my heart to slow down.

A/N- Sorry for the long boring paragraphs, i just wanted you all to get a backround on whats happening. I promise more dialogue in the next chapter. When it says she takes care of house(s) that mean theirs and shannons. So i hope you review and tell me what you think 


	2. Bipolar asshole

A/N-Thanks for the reviews everyone, i really appreciate them.

After we all ate, the guys went out to bring their bags in, and Matt drove Shannon home, why he couldnt walk, I dont know. Matt had to then stop at the store to grab some things, so I decided I would help Jeff unpack. I walk up to his room and knock on his door, I've learned my lesson plenty of times from just walking into either of their rooms. After a few seconds, i got a muffled "come in", I open the door and walk in to find him laying on his bed.

" You want some help unpacking"? I ask, sitting on the chair near his desk.

" No, I will do it later" Huh, usually he jumps at the opportunity to get out of doing something himself.

" You sure, cause Matty isnt here, and I got nothing else to do" I say with humor in my voice, though he seems to have missed it from his next comment.

" Glad I'm good enough to bother with now" I frown at his smart remark, he knows i was joking, something is bothering him. I stand up from the chair and make my way to the end of the bed and sit down.

" You know that's not how i meant it Jeff."

" Whatever" Was the only response i got. He is acting like we are 15 again having an arguement. I know somethings wrong, and I dont want to fight with him while he is home. I debate with myself whether to leave him alone, or to stay and figure out whats wrong. I decide to go with the latter one. I scoot up on the bed and lay down next to him. I wait a few minutes before speaking.

" So are we gonna lay here all night, or are you gonna tell me whats up" I ask, watching his face get a look of annoyance on it.

" Looks like we will be laying here all night" I frown, not what i was expecting.

" C'mon Jeff, tell me whats wrong, I dont want to be around you while your home and in a shitty mood." I say, and immediatley know they werent the right words to say.

" Yeah well i hate to burst your bubble, but I never asked you to be around me when im Home, so it wont be a loss to me" I nodd my head, speechless, I silently get off the bed and walk out of his room, quietly shutting his door. I walk back downstairs trying my best to hold in the tears, I dont know what i did from Dinner to now. I dont even know why im upset about it, Jeff not talking to me is something im used to, but that was the first time in all sixteen years i knew him, that he said such hurtfull things to me.

I always knew that we weren't as close as Matt and I were, hell as close as Shannon and me were, but i still considered him one of my best friends, and I assumed he did me to, guess thats what i get for assuming things. I sit down on the couch and watch some tv until I hear Matt beeping his horn. I walk outside and see Shannon again, Shane Helms, and Matt carrying multiple bottles of Liquir. I walk over to Shannon, who is carrying more then he can handle, and take some of the bottles from him.

" We having a party that I wasn't aware of" I ask, no one in particular as we walk back into the house.

" Nah, Just a little celebration" Shane says sitting the bottles down and giving me a hug, its been awhile since i last saw him.

" A celebration for what" I ask, though i have a pretty good idea, as we head into the living room.

" Well, we finished our taping of Smackdown yesterday, and we have the rest of the week off, we dont have to leave until next Wednesday"

" Really, so this means I have to put up with all you guys for an extra three days" I ask playfully.

" Damn right, look on the bright side, it will give you more time to fall hopelessly in love with me" I laugh and punch Shannon in the arm.

" Seriously though, we are all getting drunk off our asses until we cant walk tonight" Matt says, taking out some of the bottles. I have no doubt they will do just that either, when they get the occasional week off, this is what they, or i should say we do.

" So where is Jeffro at" Shane asks me, sitting on the chair. I cringe when i hear his name, I dont want to see him the rest of the night.

" In his room with a stick up his ass" I reply in spite, still a little hurt over his words to me.

" I dont have a stick up my ass" I turn and look behind me on the couch to see him walking into the room.

" Could've fooled me" I mumble, just a little to loudly.

" Your the one interrogating me for absolutely no reason at all" He says raising his voice, getting angry.

" Sorry i cared" I yell right back at him.

" Yeah, well so am I " I think he is angry now.

" Go to hell asshole"

" Right back atcha bitch" I dont respond to his comment, I quickly get up trying to hold back the tears that are threatening to fall down my face and retreat upstairs to my room, i can hear Matt yelling at Jeff, followed by the slamming of the front door. I look out my window and see Jeff getting on his bike and leaving. I lay back on my bed and finally let the tears out, I think my time in this house is ending sooner then I thought it would. 


	3. Drunken Apologies

There was a knock at my door a short while later, I figured if I ignored it that they would go away. Didnt work as planned.

" Rae, I know your in there, so open up or im coming in" Great, it was Matt. True to his word, he came in a few minutes later, apparently deciding I ignored him long enough. He sat down on the end of my bed and pulled the blankets down off my body.

" Im fine Matt, you better get back downstairs with Shane and Shan." I say, attempting to get rid of him.

" Your not fine Raegan, and when my nim witted brother gets back, im going to kick his ass" I stiffle a laugh, knowing he will, Matt is always true to his word.

" So you wanna tell me what happened" He asks, brushing the hair out of my face, only to see my tear stained cheeks. I wipe at my eyes and sit up beside him.

" I dont even know Matt, he was fine with me when you guys got home, then I offered to help him unpack and he just blew up at me" I say, holding back the tears that are threatening to fall again.

" Im sure he didnt mean any of what he said" Matt says, putting a comforting arm around my shoulder.

" That's the thing Matty, he did, you didnt hear him, and I dont even know what I did to deserve it"

" Listen, you didnt do anything, you know how he gets in his moods sometimes"

" I know, but he never told me that he didnt want me around him before" I say, putting my head on his shoulder.

" I can guarentee that he didnt mean it Rae, he was just pissed. Now, how'bout you come downstairs and have some drinks with us, we need you, your the only one who can keep Shannon in control" I laugh and nod my head, and we make our way downstairs. We walk into the room and see Shannon and Shane in a wrestling match in the middle of the room. I laugh when I see Shane getting the better of Shan, who's butt is currently sticking up in the air. I walk over to him and smack his ass and laugh when he falls to the ground allowing Shane to take the pin.

" Not fair man, I got distracted, someone touched my ass" I laugh as Shannon stands up and looks over at Matt and me.

" It's only me and Rae in here with you guys, and Im not touching you ass Shan, and I dont think Rae had enough time to fall in love with you yet, it wasnt her. So stop making excuses as to why you lost."

" Im telling you man"

" Your right, I'm sorry Shan, I couldnt help myself though" I say, trying to act serious, by failing miserably.

" Told you she wants me" He says, looking over at Matt and Shane.

" Alright, I think we have wasted enough time, time to drink" I say, going to the kitchen to get the shot glasses and cups. This is what we will do for the night, just sit in the room, get drunk, and talk, sometimes we even break the music out. I walk back into the room and stop when i see Mr. Asshole himself sitting on the couch. I didnt even hear him pull up. I decide right then and there, that he isn't going to ruin my time with the other guys, and if he wants to be an asshole towards me, he can and i wont care. What a lie. I set the tray down and take a seat next to Shane, and completely ignore Jeff the rest of the night.

Four hours, muliple shots, three un successfull attempts from Shannon to get in my pants, and four dances later, I decide to call it a night. Im not completely smashed and I dont intend to get that way, so I stop while im still border line sober. Shane had already crashed upstairs, we are all assuming, he went to the bathroom about an hour ago and never returned. He drank about a whole bottle of Whiskey himself. Matt had also went to bed, after three attempts at the stairs, he finally made it up them. Jeff and Shannon were still downing shots. They are both totally out of it, it didnt take them long either. No doubt Shan will be occupying our couch tonight.

I pass by Jeff's room and see Shane passed out on his bed, I look in Matt's room and see that he barely made it to the bed. I smile to myself, some things never change. I walk to my room and change into a pair of shorts and a Hardy Boyz t-shirt and lay down on my bed. I roll over and look at my clock 1:37. I lay there for a good hour, half asleep, when I hear my door open and someone approaching my bed. Im faced away from the door so I cant see who it is. I hold in a laugh when I hear then stumble over something. It didnt take long to control the laughter when I realised who it was from their not so quiet "shit" after stumbling. Jeff. Im not in the mood for this right now, so i decide to keep my eyes shut.

" Rae, are you up" He asks, in a drunken slurr. I dont say anything, then i feel the bed shift and can feel his hair brush my face as he lays down next to me. He wraps his arm around my mid section and pulls me closer to him, I try to resist, but even drunk, he out powers me. Damn him for being a professional wrestler. He burries his face into my neck.

" Im really sorry Rae, I didnt mean it i swear, I dont want you to be mad at me." He mumbles, pulling me in tighter. I sigh and turn over making sure to keep my eyes closed.

" I mean it Raegan, Im sorry, I shouldnt have called you a bitch, because your not, and I never thought you were" I cant take this, I still have a few days of being mad at him. I slightly open my eyes and look at him, his hair is a mess, his eyes are clouded over, and he has no shirt on.

" Jeff, it's almost three in the morning, just leave me alone and go to bed" I say, trying to untangle myself from him.

" I'm not leaving until you forgive me" He says, half asleep, well really passed out.

" Jeff, please just go, im tired, your drunk, so just go" I plead with him.

" I cant" He mumbles, loosening his grip on me.

" And why is that"

" Shane is in my bed, and Shannon is on the couch" His words slurred together, I can barely understand them, I think he over did it with the alcohol.

" Then go and share with Matt, or sleep on the floor" I say, becoming frustrated.

" I cant walk"

" Then im going" I say and begin to get out of bed. Im still mad at him, he is drunk and in the morning he is going to forget all of this and still be pissed, so its better if I leave.

" I dont want you to go" He says, reaching out and pulling me back up.

" Jeff" I whine, becoming annoyed. He doesnt respond, just wraps his arm back around me and falls asleep. I sigh, there is no way i can get up, so I try and get comfortable. I move around a bit before laying my head against his chest and curling up to him before falling asleep myself. 


	4. Annoyed and FIRE?

I try to stretch my arms as i wake up, only to find them restrained by something. I turn around and come face to face with Jeff. I close my eyes as it all comes back to me, what happened yesterday in his room, what happened in the living room, and then what happened in my room. I life his arm off of my stomach slowly so I dont wake him. I make my way downstairs surprised to see Matt and Shane in the kitchen and Shannon sitting on the couch, I figured they would be sleeping half the day. I enter the kitchen only to be greeted with questioning glances.

" Bout' time you get up, we were beginning to get worried" Matt said, amusement in his voice. I look at him confused, then I glance at the clock and nearly drop the cup I grabbed. 2:30! I never sleep that late, drunk or not.

" I cant believe I slept that late, why didnt anyone wake me"? I ask, pouring myself a cup of luke warm coffee.

" You just looked so content in your bed...with Jeff" Matt adds stiffling a laugh.

" Shut up" Im not in the mood for their jokes right now.

" So I see you two made up" Shane says, sitting down at the table with me.

" No we didn't" I offer no further explanation, though I know they aren't done with the questions yet.

" Right, because I sleep in bed with my friends all the time, especially the ones I'm pissed at." Matt says, sitting down on the opposite side of me.

" Look, he came into my room last night mumbling drunken apologies." I say, hoping that's the end of it.

" That doesn't explain why he slept their though" Shane says. God, why the hell isn't Shannon in here hitting on me like usual, it would get me out of this conversation.

" He told me he wasn't going to leave until I forgave him, I begged him to leave, and the asshole fell asleep." I say, feeling slightly bad at calling him an asshole.

" You didn't seem to mind" Shane says, I know what he is hinting at and he needs to stop.

" What was I supposed to do, pick him up and carry him to his room" I say getting angrier by the second, they are turning this into something it's not.

" Calm down Rae, we are just messin' with ya. Anyway, what are you going to do when he wakes up" Matt asks.

" Continue ignoring him like I planned to do all along, I'm not done being pissed at him yet."

" Well I for one can't wait to see his reaction when he wakes up and realizes he is in your bed" Shannon says, speaking for the first time since I came downstairs. I soon begin to think about what Shannon said, what am I gonna do. Jeff has never slept in my bed, nor have I slept in his, in all the years we have known each other.

" Yeah I know Shan, I wish I could see his face when it happens" Shane says, snapping me out of my thoughts.

We all went into the living room and sat down and watched some old wrestling tapes. It was around four when Shannon went home and Matt took Shane home. I didnt waste time with goodbyes knowing Shannon would be back tonight, and I'm sure Shane will be back again tomorrow. Four was also the time that Jeff decided to wake up. Great, he couldn't do it when the others were here, no, he had to wait till they left. I don't even look at him as he enters the room, I stayed focused on the TV. I could feel him standing there looking at me, when he got no reaction out of me, he moved infront of the television. I sighed, getting irritated at him, can't he take a hint?

" What"? I ask, getting annoyed with him for really no reason at all. I see him open his mouth to speak then shut it again, before opening it again. As if this isnt akward enough.

" Where's Matt and the other two" He asks, taking the safe road.

" Dropping Shan off then taking Shane home" I reply, sighing when I realize that Shane lives an hour away, meaning im stuck here alone with him for atleast two hours. I wait patiently for him to move so I can see, but he just stands there. Did he come home just to make my life miserable for a few days, because as of yesterday, he is doing a pretty damn good job. I look up and see him starin' at me.

" Take a picture, it will last longer" I snap at him, in a hateful tone. I dont know what's wrong with me, I cant stop the insults and smart remarks towards him.

" I give up" He says and walks away throwing his arms up in the air. He gives up, he didnt even do anything.

I sit there on the couch for a good half hour, when I Smell something burning in the kitchen. I immediatley stand up to go and see what he is doing. I freeze when I see a fire on the stove, most likely caused from hot grease hitting the hot burner. I see Jeff throwing water on it, only fueling the fire more.

" JEFF, POUR SALT ON IT, NOT WATER" I yell at him, as I watch him pull his hand back quickly, no doubt having got burnt. He reaches up into the cupboard and takes out a whole can of salt and empties it onto the stove. The fire quickly diminishes and I am relieved to see no big damage has been done. I walk closer and see Jeff holding the hand that got burnt, obviously trying to hide it from me.

" What the hell were you doing" I can see the guilt on his face, and for a minute I feel bad for him.

" Cookin'" He says, as if its the most obvious thing in the world.

" More like trying to burn the whole damn house down" I accuse.

" Look, I'm sorry, the grease splattered and before I knew it, poof, there was fire" He says, doing some sort of motion with his hands at the poof part.

" Well next time pay attention to it, you could get seriously hurt." I say, concern entering my voice, for the time being anyway.

" Like you would care" He mumbles, turning around to get something to wrap his hand in.

" Jeff, you know I do" I say, watching him wrap his hand, or trying to.

" Could of fooled me" He says, repeating the words I said to him yesterday. I ignore his remark and take his hurt hand in mine, and begin unwrapping what he had managed to wrap. He trys to pull back, but I grip him tighter, like he did to me last night.

" What the hell do you think your doin'" He asks, attempting to pull his hand away again.

" Don't wrap it, wash it under warm water with soap, then let the air hit it." I say, finally getting the wrap off, then lead him over to the sink. I adjust the hot water so it wont burn him, and stick his hand under it, gently massaging it with my own. I take the soap and lather it in my hands before rubbing it across his hand. I feel him wince at the stinging, and smile to myself. A wrestler cant take the pain of a sting, but can take the pain of being thrown off a twenty foot ladder. I gently rub the pads of my thumbs over his hand, when he breaks my concentration.

" I'm sorry" He states.

" Just watch what your doing next time, or we will all be living in a hotel" I say, shutting off the water and drying his hand.

" No, not about that, I'm sorry for what I said to you yesterday" I drop his hand and look up at him, not expecting to hear that. Jeff isn't one to apologise...atleast when sober.

" It's ok Jeff" I say, suddenly getting quiet.

" No it's not, and I want you to know I didnt mean any of it, you didnt deserve it either, I was just mad" No shit sherlock, but I decide not to voice that thought.

" I'm sorry to, I shouldn't have pried myself into your buisness, and I shouldn't have called you an asshole" I say, looking him in the eyes.

" Yeah, but I deserved it" He smiles, and laces his fingers through mine.

" Well, that is true" I smile back at him. Before I know what's happening he his leaning his head toward mine, but before his lips connect with mine...

" Raegan, I'm home, is Jeff up yet" We jump apart when we hear Matt in the next room. 


	5. Shockings and Surprises

A/N- Thanks for the reviews, Some people asked me why I'm only doing one story right now. I only post one story at a time, that way it gets finished. I work on others but I wont post them until this one is done. Two people emailed me and told me they didnt like my writing and that I suck. That may very well be true, but i write because I like to, not to impress people. Hey even stupid kids go to school, and sucky writers write, thats how it works. Sorry if you dont like it. But to everyone else, I hope you like this chapter, I couldnt find a place to end it. And I Finally know where this story is headed, I got it all mapped out. Jeff getting suspended will be part of it...not this chapter though. This part was to get me out of writers block, and i finally did.

"Yeah, we are in here" I yell, looking up at Jeff while backing away from him. That shouldn't have even almost happened, Jeff is my friend. Just like Matt, Shane and Shannon are my friend, and that's it. Friends don't almost kiss each other, god, what was I thinking?

"Bout' time you got up man, i was begginning to worry" Matt says, entering the kitchen, stopping short when he sees salt all over the place.

" Am I missing something here or what"? He asks, looking from Jeff to me. I look at Jeff, and see his pleading look not to tell Matt what happened, Matt threatened him before that if he does anything else to destroy the house, he was out. I didn't really think he was serious though.

" A small grease fire Matty, nothing serious" I reply, hoping he doesn't get to worked up over it. He immediatley adverts his eyes to Jeff, looking angry.

" When are you going to learn Jeff, you can't be messin' around with that stuff" Jeff gets ready to respond but I cutt him off before he has a chance to say anything.

" It wasn't Jeffs fault Matt, I did it" I tell him, taking the blame. He looks doubtful.

" Then why is his hand burnt"? He asks. I look over at Jeff, who is just standing there, probably in shock that I took the blame.

" He ran into to help me, and when he was pouring the salt, he burned his hand." His face softens and I know I convinced him. Don't get me wrong, I hate lieing to him, he is my best friend, but I know how tempormental he can get, especially when Jeff is concerned.

" Ohh, well are you Ok"? He asks, walking over to me and lifting my arms, checking them out.

" Yeah I'm fine, thanks to Jeff, he is te one who got hurt" I say, lieing again. He looks over at Jeff, who is still quiet.

" Sorry for assuming it was you man, you alright though"? He ask, concern laced his voice.

" Hey, I woulda thought the same thing if I was you, but im cool, Rae fixed me up" He speaks for the first time, his eyes locking on mine.

" Good, Rae, be careful next time ok, I dont want to have to worry about you when I'm on the road." I smile up at him.

" Don't worry Matt, it won't happen again, I can assure you that" I say, hugging him, looking over his shoulder, smiling at Jeff, who mouthed Thank you.

" Ok, Im going to take a shower, then we are going out on the bikes" He says, referring to the dirt bikes they have, they even insisted on buying me one. I didn't want one, I never rode one before, but Jeff promised to teach me how, and he did. Now, I cant get enough of it.

" Matt, if we are going out on the bikes, which will go through dirt, hence the term dirt bike, why dont you wait till after we are done" Jeff asks, making his way into his art room, I guess you could call it. No One is allowed in it, matt let his use it three years ago for his art, and in those three years, he has never left me in there. He values his paintings, he just doesn't want anyone, including Shane and Shannon to see them. He trusts me enough, not to go in when they are gone, but at times it gets tempting, but I dont want to break his trust.

" Because I want one now, and I will get one later to" He yells at Jeff, who already closed the door. He huffs and walks up the steps. I laugh to myself, I've never seen two brothers so close, who are total opposites of each other. I walk into the living room and sit on the couch and flip through the channels on TV, trying to pass time.

About ten minutes later I jump out of my skin, when I feel a hot breath on my neck. I turn around and scowl at Jeff, who just laughs and falls over the couch to sit next to me.

" After what I did for you, this is how you repay me" I question, in a lighthearted tone, letting him know im joking. The expression on his face becomes serious though, and he looks at me.

" I want to thank you for that, you didn't have to" He says, looking at me, I scan his face and lock my eyes with his, and can see the seriousness in them. Really odd to see that on Jeff's face.

" I know, but I didn't want you to get in trouble with Matt" I reply, in an almost whisper.

" Thanks, and I uhh want to umm...apologise for uhh almost kissing you in there. I dont know what came over me, but im sorry" He says, grabbing my hand, really letting me know he is sorry.

" It was a spurr of the moment thing Jeff, and nothing happened, besides, It's as much my fault as it is yours, I coulda pulled away." I say with a smile, lacing my finger through his, why I dont know, it just felt right.

" Yeah true, but no woman can resist this, so I understand why you didn't" He says, trying not to laugh, I can play that game to.

" I know, it was hard, hell when I'm in the same room with you, I can barely control myself, all I do is undress you with my eyes, like I'm doing right now" I say, running my hand up his chest. I can feel his breathing become more ragged and I laugh at the expression on his face.

" Ohh, you think your funny don't ya"? He asks, moving his hands to my sides.

" I don't think I'm funny, I know I'm funny" I tell him, shivering slightly when he rubs his hands up and down my sides.

" Is that so"? I can see a look in his eyes, and I know what he is going to do. I push his hands away from me and try to stand up with no success.

" Don't, I'm Beggin' you" I say helplessly as he hovers over me, I'm now laying on the couch with him over me.

" Don't what Rae"? He asks innocently, ever so slightly rubbing his fingertips up and down on me.

" I'll do anything you want" I say, as a last resort. I'm ticklish, very ticklish, and Jeff is one of the few people that knows my weakness.

" Anything" He asks, sitting back a little.

" Anything" I answer. He seems to be thinking for a minute before smiling.

" Nah, I would rather do this." And with that it starts. I try to push him off me, but between my screaming, laughing, and pleading him to stop, he is to strong for me.

" Tell me you love me, and I might stop" He says, slowing down his hands.

" Never" I say, shrieking when he speeds up his hands again. I wiggle around trying to get him to stop, of course it doesn't work.

" You sayin' you don't love me" He says, sounding more like a question. I look at his face and see the seriousness in his question. His hands have completely stopped moving, so I lift my arms up and wrap them around his neck. I search his eyes, looking for something that I'm not even sure of myself.

" I think we both know that I do" I whisper, so he is the only one to hear, even though it's just us in the room. I can feel his shift his legs and sit up a little, so he isn't straddling me, but is still looming over me. I unhook my arms from around him, and run them through his multi colored hair, green, blue and a hint of red. I look up at him and see him looking at me intently. This is getting to intense for me.

" Let's get back to you oweing me for what I did for you" I say smiling up at him. He continues looking at me, not saying a word. After a minute or so of silence, I attempt to say something else, but he speaks before I can.

" I love you to" He says, shocking the hell out of me. I've known this man for about fifteen years, and I could count on half a hand the times he told me he Loved me. Actually, he told me once, when I was eighteen and Sam Treaster broke up with me. I was heartbroken at the time, I went to his house looking for Matt, but he wasn't there; Jeff was. I asked him why no one could love me, and He told me he did. It was as simple as that. But here he says it again, and I'm speechless. I thought we were joking around, but from the tone of his voice, I don't think he was. What am I supposed to say to that? I never thought he thought of me like that, hell, I never thought I thought of him like that. I can't say there isn't attraction, because he is a beautiful man, no doubt about it. But it was never more then physical attraction, I mean, he is one of my best friends, but recently he has been stirring feelings up inside of me, that I've never felt before. I look up at him when I feel him brush some hair out of my face. I want to say something, I just don't know what.

" Sex party and I wasn't invited"? Both our heads jerk up to see Shannon standing there with a big grin on his face. Jeff quickly gets off me and I sit up, trying not to blush.

" God Shan, didn't Matt take you home just two hours ago"? Jeff asks, taking a seat on the chair across the room.

" Yeah, but I got bored so I decided to come back, and by the looks of it, if I woulda waited a few more minutes, I would have been blinded" He says, smirking, making me blush even more.

" No you wouldn't have, we were just joking around" I answer his unasked question. Looking over at Jeff who is looking at the floor, refusing to make eye contact with me.

" Right, so when can you and me joke around like that, I'm more then ready" Shannon asks, sitting down beside me and putting his arm around me. I seriously hate him right now, does he not see how akward this situation is? Of course not, it's Shannon.

" Uhh how bout' the first day of never" I tell him, shruggin his arm off my shoulders.

" I get it, I'm just not as good as Jeff, I give and give, and he is the one who recieves." He tells me, putting a pout on his face.

" Of course not Shan, you're way hotter then Jeff" Jeff's head jerks up at my last comment.

" I know, does this mean you want me" How the hell does one compliment turn into me wanting him? I sigh, it's Shan, telling him his shoes were nice would mean i wanted a roll in the hay with him.

" Desperately, sometimes I don't know how I...tend to my needs without you" I tell him, smirking. This is why I love Shannon, he is so easy to Joke with, and takes few things seriously.

" Okay, that's enough" Jeff says, finally deciding he has heard enough.

" Aww Jeffy, don't be jealous she loves me more man" Damn, did he have to use the word love?

" Actually Shan, I said you were hotter, I said nothing about loving you more" I laugh as he puts a shocked expression on his face. Even Jeff lets a small smile escape. Good, maybe not all is ruined.

" Whatever, we know it's true. Anyway, where is Matt"?

" Shower, then we are going biking" I tell him, looking at the clock. Geez, he has been in the shower for over an hour. Typical Matt.

" Cool, can I come" He asks, and I laugh. Even if I said no, he would. He loves to invite himself to things.

" Duh, who else is going to wipe out in the first ten minutes"? Shannon always tries to impress us with his not all together there skills, usually causing him to wreck soon after we start.

" Hey, one day I will land that jump, you just wait and see"

" Don't worry, I won't miss it, I hope I'm young enough to be there when it happens"

" Shut up, I'm not talking to you" He tells me. This should last a few minutes. I look over to where Jeff was sitting, only now noticing he wasn't there. I didn't even see him leave.

Finally, after another half hour, Matt is done and we head out to the track not to far from the house. The guys built it a few years back. Sure enough, within the first twenty minutes, Shannon wrecked, attempting a front flip over the second jump. Sometimes I wander If he is all there in the head, he is going to end up hurting himself bad one of these days, but knowing him, he would heal and go right back and try it again.

I skidded my landing on the third jump, sliding right into mud, covering me head to toe. Jeff slowed to a stop in front of me, pulling off his helmet, revealing his messed up hair, god he looked good. Hair matted down with sweat, running down his face. I don't think he could look better.

" Earth to Rae" I snap out of my thoughts when I see his hand snapping in fron of my face. I pull my helmet off and look at him.

" Sorry, what'd you say"?

" I asked if you were okay, you slid kinda' hard there" He reaches his hand out, offering to help me up, which I gladly accept.

" I spaced out for a minute sorry, but yeah I'm fine, nothing more then a few scratches" I tell him, watching relief take over his face.

" You want to head back to the house"?

" Yeah, I've had enough for a day."

" Let me tell Matt we are leaving" He says, turning around, not fulling making the turn because I grabbed ahold of his arm.

" Jeff, stay, you don't have much time off, enjoy yourself here with the guys" I say, gesturing towards Matt and Shan, who were setting up for Shan's next jump. Idiots.

" I know, but I want to, plus I dont want to be around when Shannon Breaks his neck" He says, looking over his shoulder, witnessing the same thing I was.

" Alright, but only your sure" He takes my hand and nods.

" I wouldn't go with you if I wasn't sure" He gently tells me, his thumb subconsciously rubbing the back of my hand.

" I know" Which is true, Jeff isn't going to do something he doesn't want to. We pick up our bikes and walk them over to matt and Shan.

" Hey, we are heading back guys." Jeff tells them.

" Huh, yeah ok sure" Matt answers, ignoring us completely, looking at the jump Shannon was preparing for intently.

" We'll see you guys later" A few seconds and nothing from either of them. We just shake our heads and leave.

" Race ya" Jeff says, starting up his bike.

" Your on" I say before speeding off, Jeff not to far behind.

A/N- remember, Im taking this day by day, they are off for seven days, and this was day two. There is like two maybe three chapters for each day. Just letting you all know so you dont get confused. I know, this wasnt my best chapter, but I had to set it up for something in the next one. 


	6. What'd You Do?

A/N- Thanks for the reviews everyone. I love reading the. Im trying to figure out if I want them to get together then end the story, or get them together and continue having all the normal fights and stuff. Id love to hear you thoughts or ideas. I got it all figured out up till when they get together. Im not spoiling anything, we all knew they would get together.

" What day do you guys go back" I ask Jeff, I vaguely remember Matt mentioning the other night. We have been home for about an hour and have been watching Tv since. It's still a little awkward being alone with him, I dont know where I stand with him.

" They go back Wednesday" He says casually, not taking his eyes off the televsion. Did he not think I would catch his words...They, not us. I calm down, before speaking. Maybe it's not what I think.

" What about you, did you take some extra time off" I ask him, keeping my voice in check.

"Uh not exactly" I sigh, and shut the Tv off.

" Hey, I was watching that" He says, finally looking at me. I ignore his statement though.

" What do you mean not exactly"?

" Can we just drop this"?

" Not until you tell me your not going back with the others" I hear him sigh, and run his hands through his hair.

" I got suspended for thirty days, Ok, is that what you wanted to hear, that I fucked up again"? He yells. I knew it.

" Jeff, you haven't even been back for a year yet, Vince told you he would give you one shot, do you do this on purpose"? I yell right back at him, we are both now standing.

" You think I dont know that"? He questions, we are standing face to face.

" Sure doesn't seem like it, your suspended, what the hell did you do"?

" I- nevermind, it's none of your buisness anyway" God, he is the only person who can make me so mad in such a short period of time, and he has done it twice now, within two days.

" Jeffrey Nero Hardy" I yell at his retreating form, making it's way up the steps, Liger right behind him. He stops and turns around to look at me.

" Raegan Ann Johnson" He retorts, mocking me.

" We are not done talking about this." My voice calming down considerably.

" Yeah, I think we are" With that, he turns back around and continues to his room. A few minutes later I can hear Pearl Jam blasting through the house. I debate on whether or not to go up there, in the end deciding not to. I don't want to have another full blown fight with him, and if I go up there, that is what is going to happen. I retreat to the kitchen and make some tea. When it's about done, Shannon and Matt are arriving back. I hear them enter the house and make their way to the kitchen.

" What'd you make us to eat"? Shan asks, looking around for food.

" Shannon, we ate like three hours ago." I tell him, to which he just shrugs.

" I'm a growing boy" He says, opening up the refridgerater.

" Dude, no your not" Matt says laughing, taking a seat at the table.

" Fine, then I'm a man with a hearty appetite" He says, sitting down next to matt, putting the plate of chicken he found left over from yesterday down in front of him.

" How do you go from being a boy to a man in one sentence" I smile, as I listen to these two have a pointless conversation.

" I go with whatever works at the moment" He informs Matt. I listen for a few more minutes, wandering how they can talk about nothing for long periods of time. After some moments of silence, I sit down across from Matt and Shan, none of us saying anything, just sitting in a comfortable silence, until my curiosness gets to me.

" What did Jeff get suspended for" I ask, no one inparticular. Shannon chokes on his chicken while Matt looks at me in shock.

" He told you"? Matt asks me, in disbelief. Why wouldn't he tell me, although it took him long enough.

" Well, more like let it slip, but he wouldn't tell me why, we argued, and he went up to his room" I tell them, in one sentence answering all their questions before they could ask them.

" Huh" was the only thing out of them, I'm not even sure which one it was.

" So is one of you gonna tell me what he did"? I ask, looking from Matt to Shannon.

" He punched Randy Orton" Shannon tells me, earning himself a punch in the arm from Matt.

" Ow, what the hell was that for" He asks the older Hardy, rubbing his arm where Matt hit him.

" We weren't suppose to say anything"

" No, he told us not to say why"

" Shannon shut the hell up" Matt says, slapping him upside the head.

" Ow, what the fuck was that one for"? He asks, replacing his hand that was rubbing his arm and moving to his head.

" Just shut up, Jeff is going to kill you" Realization of what he said must of washed over him, because he stood up.

" Right, I think I will just be going home now, see ya Rae, bye Matt" He says, grabbing the last two pieces of chicken, and quickly exiting the house. I watch him leave, confused, once he is out the door I turn back to Matt.

" What's going on Matt"

" Nothing, Jeff was just being Jeff" He tell me, not making eye contact. He was always bad at lieing.

" Yeah, and look where that's got him" I look at Matt, and see his facial expression change.

" Hey, maybe you should know the whole story before you say things" He says, his voice raising, he is getting angry. I didn't even do anything, god, I sound like a little kid.

" Well I would if someone would give me the whole damn story" I raise my voice just as he did. I hate fighting with Matt, so much that it hardly happens.

" Just go talk to him, before you say things like that, please" He says, his voice softer as he looks at me.

" Why can't you just tell me why he hit Randy"? I ask, I don't see what the big deal is, it's not the first fight he has been in.

" It's not my place, just go up and talk to him." He says, motioning for me to go.

" I can't, I don't think we are talking to each other right now." I see him smile and shake his head.

" You two fight more then old married couples" He says, laughing a little.

" Well 99.99 percent of the time it's his fault." I say, defending myself.

" You guys take a simple conversation and turn it into a full blown arguement, then refuse to talk to each other for a few days, make up for a day, then fight again" Now I think he is exaggerating a tad...well maybe not, Matt doesn't need to know that.

" We do not, once in awhile we have an arguement." I say, defending us again.

" You two have more arguements in a week, then most people do in a lifetime"

" Shut up"

" No really, it amuses the rest of us, I mean, you guys are so close to each other, but you'd never know it by listening to ya." What point is he trying to get across?

" Yeah Matt, we are all pretty close"

" Yeah, but you and Jeff are different, one minute your ripping each others heads off and the next your in the kitchen cooking together" Okay, that happened once, and it was a misunderstanding.

" What's your point Matt"? Im getting sick of people beating around the bush.

" Nothing, just saying you know" I don't know if it's a question or statement. Sometimes he confuses me as much as Jeff does. Hardy boys equal confusing humab beings. I learned that at an early age.

" Sure Matt" We sit there again, in silence, faintly hearing Pearl Jam sounding through the house.

" He'd do anything in the world for you, you know" Matt says, abruptly ending our silence.

" Who"? I ask, honestly not knowing who he is talking about. He rolls his eyes, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

" Jeff, I know you guys fight alot, but he really would" Why is he telling me this?

" Uh Okay" I say, could this conversation get any weirder?

" I think you should give him a chance" Well that answered my question.

" A chance at what, Matt what are you even talking about" I ask him, he just looks at me and sighs.

" Nothing, Just go talk to him, I dont care if you aint' talking, go talk to him" He says standing up.

" Fine, if it means that much to you, where are you going"?

" To call Amy, we are going out" I was wandering when he was finally going to ask her out.

" Bout' time, you better go shower though" I tell him, waving my hand in front of my face.

" Shut up" He says, dissapearing behind the wall. I laugh quietly to myself, before standing up myself and heading up to Jeff's room, not really wanting to do it at all. I'm still pissed at him. 


	7. Nothing

A/N- Thanks for the reviews. So I was writing this while watching TNA, and realized it shouldnt stand for total nonstop action, but total nonstop angle. Thats all it focuses on, kurt angle. I hate him. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, shorter then others but took me the longest to write.

Here I am, standing in front of Jeff's door, knocking for what must have been ten minutes now. I know he can hear me, he even turned his music down. He knows it's not Matt, because he would have just walked in already. He is just being frustrating and stubborn. I knock one more time, and when I get no response I open the door, surprised it's unlocked. I step inside and quietly shut the door. I look at him lying on his bed, eyes closed, as if he is sleeping. Who is he trying to fool?

" Jeff" I whisper. Nothing.

" I know your up Jeff, I am not that dumb" I say, walking closer to his bed. When the fucker still doesn't answer I sit down beside him, roughly shaking him. Nothing. He didn't even stir, furthering my conclusion that he isn't sleeping. I rub my hands up and down his sides softly, feeling him shiver. I smile to myself and do it again, a little harder. Nothing. I move my hands up to his neck and gently rub my fingertips over his sensetive spots, again making him shiver. I take one finger and trail it down his chest, making my way past his navel, and over the button of his pants. Before I could go any further, his hand reaches out and grips mine.

" Don't even think about it" He says, opening his eyes. I smile, he knew what I was going to do.

" Well, next time if you would answer me instead of faining sleep, I wouldn't have to resort to drastic measures." I tell him, getting my wrist out of his grasp.

"I lasted longer then you though, did't I"? I give him a confused look, having no idea what he is talking about.

" What are you talking about"? I ask, temporarily forgetting why I came up here to see him in the first place.

" The other night, when my drunken self came to see you, you pretended to be asleep, but you didn't last long" He remembers that? I didn't think he did, infact, we haven't even mentioned the other night to each other.

" Yeah, well when your drunk, you don't shut up and I wanted to sleep" I tell him. He scoots over on the bed, making enough room for me to lay down beside him.

" I didn't want you to be mad at me" He says, wrapping his arm around my midsection. Just like the other night. Only difference is now he is sober.

" I wasn't mad at you Jeff" I turn around so I'm looking him in the eyes.

" You weren't? Damn, then I would hate to see you when you are." He says, looking down at me. For some reason, being that this is only the second time I've been in bed with this man, it isn't uncomfortable or akward.

" No Jeff, I wasn't as mad as I was hurt" I say, hesitantly on the last part. I can feel him stiffen against me, before sighing.

" I know, and I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just mad" He says, stroking my hair.

" What were you mad about"? I ask him, snuggling further into him.

" Work mostly" Work, that reminds me of why I came up here. I stay quiet for a few minutes, focusing on the feeling of him stroking my hair, I've never felt so comfortable in my life. Not the time to be thinking of that right now.

" Why'd you hit Randy, Jeff" I ask him, I look at him and see surprise registered on his face. I forgot he didn't know I knew.

" How did you know I hit Randy"? He asks, to my surprise, he doesn't sound Mad.

" I got my sources"

" Shannon needs to learn how to shut his mouth"

" Who said anything about Shannon"?

" C'mon, you were just telling me your not that dumb, either am I" I crack at a smile at him.

" It's not his fault, he didn't even realize what he had said."

" For being my best friend, he isn't one I would want to tell secrets to" Ok, we are getting off topic here. He is smoothe, I have to hand it to him. 

" Jeff, why did you hit Randy, especially when your on a short leash with Vince" I ask him again.

" He said some things, and I didn't like them" Could he be anymore vague?

" What kinda things did he say"? I want the full story, not the cut up version. His hand stopped moving and he sat up.

" Things that pissed me off" I figured that, not hard to believe, Jeff doesn't like Orton as it is.

" And that would be what exactly" I watch him, and he debated wheter to tell me or not, it can't be that bad.

" You remember that party we had here last Christmas" I nod my head, boy did I ever get drunk that night. It was the last Show before all the superstars got time off for Christmas, and it happened to be in North Carolina, not far from here actually. So afterwards, they all came over here, superstars from Raw and Smackdown, Randy Orton included.

" We were all in the locker room, talking about it. It came up that we should do it again sometime." He says, stopping there.

" Damn Jeff, if I was there, I would have done the same thing to" I tell him, telling him to continue.

" Anyway, Hunter was saying how we should do it again sometime, and Ken agreed, as did the rest of the locker room"

" Jeff, get to why you hit Randy, I don't got all night" I tell him, becoming frustrated with his lack of information.

" Fine, So John asked how you were doing and shit, while the others were talking about the party, that apparently they were planning on having here, and Randy came up to us and said and asked if you would be at the party. I told him more than likely. He said good and that he would like to..-" He stops, probably remembering what was said, becoming angry again.

" He would like to what Jeff, just tell me, I can handle it" He acts like im a child at time, and I am older then him...by two months, but I am still older.

" That he would like to tap that bitch" He says quietly, looking at me. I stand up and head towards the door. I turn around before I get there, and look at him.

" Thanks Jeff, but don't do it again, I don't want you getting suspended or fired over me" He looks up at me, anger clearly written across his face.

" What do you want me to do Rae, stand there and let him talk about you like that" He asks me, his voice raising.

" Yes" I answer him simply.

" Sorry, but I'm not going to do that."

" I'm not worth losing your job over Jeff" I turn back around and start out the door, his voice stopping me.

" Well to me you are" I stop, and turn back around to face him, surprised when I run into his chest. He is standing right in front of me.

" And why is that Jeff, I'm just a friend, like Matt and Shan" I say, looking up into his eyes.

" Still doesn't give him the right to say that stuff."

" Still doesn't give you the right to put your job in jeopardy" I tell him, lowering my eyes.

" I didn't put it in jeopardy, I just got suspended, but even if I woulda' got fired, it would have been worth it" He says, putting a finger under my chin and lifting my head up to look at him.

" Jeff, what don't you understand, I'm not worth you getting fired"

" Raegan, what don't you understand, I'm not going to let ANYBODY talk about you like that" I look up at him. I stand there and look at him for a few moments. Before I even know what I'm doing, I am pushing him backwards, and shutting the door. He looks at me confused, but I shrug it off and wrap my arms aroung his neck, before bringing his lips to mine. 


	8. Matt cant knock and Claude thinks what?

A/N- Thanks for the reviews guys. Im not sure I liked this chapter, but it works. Im so excited, tomorrow, or rather today if you go by when im posting this...1:30 am, I'm going to a wrestling show in Hershey Pa. Its my first house show, Ive been to 7 live raw events, but this makes for the first house show. Im excited...hopefully I will get to see Orton kick Cena's ass...a preview of what is to come at Summerslam if you will. Anyway, I hope you like this one.

Silence, is what could be heard when we pulled apart, except for the beating of a heart, I'm not sure if it's his or mine, or both. I can't believe I did that. I can't believe he kissed me back. I drop my arms from around his neck and step back, looking down, there is no way I can face him. I just kissed my best friend. My best friend kissed me back. How do I get myself into these predicaments? I can feel him looking at me, hell, he is probably as confused as I am. He was probably shocked, that is why he kissed me back, it's the only logical reason. I finally gather the courage to look up at him, only to find him looking back at me, a small smile playing on his lips. Before anything can be said, his bedroom door opens.

" Glad you can knock Matt" Jeff says, looking at the intruder.

" What, it's not like I was gonna walk in and see you two making out or something" I blush furiously at his statement, turning my head so he couldn't see. I can still see Jeff, and the amusement on his face. Asshole, this isn't funny.

" Hey, you never know" I am going to kill him. He has no right talking about Shannon's big mouth, his is just as big.

" Right, well I decided to take my chances, anyway, I'm heading out. Amy and I are going to this club a few towns over, so I'm gonna just stay at her place tonight, I will be back sometime tomorrow afternoon." Great, just great. I can't be alone with Jeff that long...maybe Shannon will come back over.

" Don't go knockin' her up now Matty, I'm going to call Shan to see if he wants to come over" Jeff tells Matt, it's like I'm not even in the room.

" I'll ignore the comment Jeffro, and Shan is going out with Shane and Jimmy" Great, there goes that plan. Looks like it will be an early night for me tonight...actually it's already ten, good excuse to ignore Jeff.

"Looks like it's just me and you tonight suga britches" I hate when he calls me that, and he knows it.

" That's what I get for not having other friends" I say, sitting down on his bed.

" You sayin' I'm not good enough company for you" He asks, sitting down beside. I look up, and notice Matt had left the room.

" Who ever said you weren't smart" I ask, playfully, trying to ignore the uncomfortablenest (a/n- is that even a word? It sounded good) from him being so close.

" Your quite the jokester today aren't ya"? He asks, his finger drawing loose circles on my thigh.

" Who said I was joking" I say, standing up, not liking the feelings that arised in me when he touched me.

" Looks like I'm all by myself tonight then, no one to talk to, just me" He sighs, and lays back on his bed closing his eyes. I quietly laugh to myself.

" Don't forget Liger" I can see him smile, not even trying to hide it.

" Right, just me and Liger, alone, with nothing to do" I look at him once more, instantly remembering to the feel of his lips on mine. He seems to sense that something is up, because he sits back up.

" Hey, what's wrong" He asks, standing and pulling me lightly backwards to sit on the bed with him.

" I'm sorry for kissing you Jeff"

" You wanna forget about it" He asks, looking down at me. That's not what I expected him to say.

" I think it would be best Jeff, I don't want it to ruin our friendship" I say, tears forming in my eyes. He takes my hand and I look up at him.

" Listen, it was a two way kiss, it's not like I pulled away. And it didn't ruin our friendship, nothing would okay" I look up and see concern and...dissapointment in his eyes.

" So are we cool" I ask him, hoping it is.

" yeah, we are cool. As of now it's erased from my memory"

" Thanks Jeff" I tell him, standing back up and heading for the door. Nothing else was said, and I made my way downstairs. I wasn't down there long, before there was a knock at the door. I make my way over, and open it, revealing Claude, Matt and Jeff's father.

" Hey Mr. H, come on in" I tell him, stepping aside for him to come in.

" How many times have I told you not to call me Mr. H"

" Sorry, what do you want me to call you Mr.- Claude" I ask, leading him to sit down on the couch. I have known this man as long as I have the boys, and he is more of a father to me, then my own father was. This is only about the millionth time I have had this conversation with him, I already know what his answer is.

" How many times do I have to tell you to call me Claude...or dad, Mr. H maked me sound old" I laugh, He has told me for the longest time to call him dad, saying that one day it will be official. What he means by that, I'm not sure. The only way that would happen would be if I would marry Matt, or Jeff, and there is no chance of that.

" Alright, we'll see."

" One day it will be official, and then I'm going to make you call me it, the moment it happens" See, I was right.

" I don't think it's will ever be official, but you know that I consider you a father figure" And I do, he was there all those times my father got drunk and left for days at a time. Hell, when I got my frist real boyfriend, he gave him the third degree, he was worse then Matt and Jeff put together. But he made me feel loved.

" When you marry that boy of mine, I will be sure to find you right after you say 'I do'." I smile, the man is ageing, and it shows in conversation. Curiousity gets to me, and I need to know which boy he is talking about.

" So which boy of yours am I supposed to Marry"?

" The one you have been datin' since you were fifteen" Well that didn't do much good.

" I'm not dating either of your boys Mr. H" I tell him, and watch his head shoot up and look at me.

" Jeff didn't tell me you two broke up" What?

" I never dated Jeff" He looks at me as if I lost my mind.

" Of course you did, he took you to prom, and taught you how to drive, snuck you out so you could go see that movie that Matt and Shan wouldn't go see with him, beat the shit out of Henry when he hit you, and punched that man at work over you getting himself suspened, though I don't blame him, I woulda done the same thing" I tune him out for a minute, as he continues on, thinking over what he just said. Really, Jeff and Shan took me to prom, we all went together. Even being two months older then him, he still got his liscense first, then taught me how to drive. I didn't know he beat Henry up. Henry was an old boyfriend of mine, who one night hit me. Where did I go, to the Hardy residence. Im going t have to ask Jeff about that one. And of course, Randy. I snap out of my thoughts seeing a hand being waved.

" Sorry, but me and Jeff were never together, he is just one of my best friends" I tell the older man, who looks just plain confused.

" Are you sure"? He asks, hopefull. I had no idea the man really thought I was with Jeff. I understand why he does, but still.

" I'm sure" I say, at the exact moment Jeff makes him way into the living room.

" Hey dad, when did you get here"? He asks, taking a seat on the chair.

" About ten minutes ago" I answer for him. We sit in silence for a awhile before Claude speaks.

" Why didn't you tell me you two broke up Jeff"? Did he not hear a word I just said. Jeff shoots a worried glance over at me, before nodding to the kitchen. I take that as my cue to leave, and I do. A few minutes later, he comes in also.

" Hey, do we have any vanilla, dad came over to get some, not sure for what though, especially at this time of night. I've learned not to ask though, it starts a long hour conversation" He tells me, looking through the cabinents.

" Third one, second shelf" I tell him, watching him switch door and pull out a small bottle.

" Thanks, I'll be right back" I just nod my head at him, sitting down and looking at some things on the computer. Of course, our homepage is (a/n- i dont think thats a real site, but i needed one) I read over the headlines, and click on the one about Jeff. I laugh at what I read, " Jeff Hardy, out for a month due to injuries from last weeks match against Kennedy". What a lie. Just goes to show you can't believe a thing on these sites, I exit out when Jeff merges back into the room.

" So, did he take the news well that we aren't together" I ask him.

" Yeah, I'm sorry about that, he has brought it up before and I tried telling him, but once something is in his head, it isn't coming out. He thinks we are denying it so the public doesn't find out. The man doesn't listen" He tells me, sitting down across from me.

" It's okay, I love him to death, but everytime I see him, he gives me the whole 'you will call me dad when it becomes official', from now on, I'm just going to agree with him." I tell him, and he laughs.

" Hell, that's what Matt and I do, argueing with him is like argueing with a wall"

" If it makes him happy then let him go"

" I don't want you to be weirded out by it or anything" He says seriously.

" I'm not Jeff, it's fine. I'm glad he thinks I'm good enough to marry his son"

" Huh, you wanna marry me that bad then"? He asks, playfully. I stand up and look at him.

" No, I was talking about Matt" I say, and he frowns. I walk over to him and ruffle the top of his head, sending his hair flying in different directions.

" Smartass, anyway, I originally came down to see if you wanted to watch Breakfast Club with me"

" You know I do" That is my all time favorite movie, and he knows I never say no to watching it.

" Good, I have it set up in my room" His room? I dont know if that's a good idea. He seems to notice my hesitation.

" Come on, your making the breakfast club wait, lets go" He says, grabbing my hand and leading me towards the stairs. His way of easing my mind. We get to his room, and he changes into a pair of sweats, opting to go without a shirt, and I am already in a pair of shorts and Jeff's old Team Xtreme shirt. We climb into his bed and get comfortable. I don't think all the characters were even in detention yet, and I as asleep, my head on Jeff's chest and an arn wrapped around him. His head on mine, with both arms wrapped around me. The last thing I remember was his warm lips brushing against my forhead, before I gave in to the sleep. 


	9. Finally realizing

I awoke a few hours later, and glanced at the clock flashing 3:19. I groaned, and began to get up, to make my way back to my own room. I sat up on the edge of the bed, and looked over at Jeff, he was so cute when he was asleep, he looked so peaceful. Before I could stop myself, I leaned down over him and placed a soft, gentle kiss on his lips, the stood up and made my way to the door, doing my best to open it quietly, when of course, I was stopped, by a tired sounding voice.

" Hey, where you going" He asks, I sighed and turned around. He sat up a little and looked at me.

" I fell asleep in your bed, I'm going back to my room."

" You don't have to, you can stay here, I dont mind"

" I'm already up now Jeff, makes more sense to go to my room" I ramble on, looking for excuses. He looks at me for a minute, then lays back down, so I turn around, thinking this conversation is over, again being stopped by his voice.

" I want you to stay" He half whispers, damn, these are the moments I wish I had the will power to walk away and act like I didn't hear him.

" It's not a good idea Jeff, I dont want to complicate things" I say, avoiding his eyes, not that I could very well see them in the pitch dark room.

" Look, you won't okay, I just want to go back to sleep knowing your laying here next to me, don't ask me why because I don't know Rae, but I do know that I want you to stay in here with me tonight." Stunned, or maybe shocked would be a word to desrcibe me right now.

" Okay" Was all I say before getting back into the bed beside him, and falling back asleep.

-------------

I groan, and roll over, coming in contact with Jeff and burrying my head into his chest, trying to drown out the laughter that sounds awful close. I ignore it, and feel Jeff snake an arm around me and pull me closer, when that is done, the laughter becomes louder. I turn my head, squinting my eyes which are trying to get used to the lightening. I look up to see four figures standing in front of Jeff's bed. Matt. Shan. Shane. and Amy (Lita). All standing there with big shitty ass grins on their faces, now trying to hold back the laughter that had previously woke me up.

" Comfy I hope" Matt says. I look down and see what they mean. Head nestled into Jeff's chest, his arms wrapped around me, and his head resting on mine. Damn, this doesn't look good. And why the hell are Shane and Amy here? I look at the clock. 1:30. No, that can't be right, I never sleep that long.

" It's not what it looks like, I fell alseep while watching a movie, that's all" I tell them, which is partially the truth. I begin to detach myself from Jeff's grip.

" Stop it and lay back down baby" Jeff mumbles, never opening his eyes. I look up at the others and see the humor on their faces.

" Jeff, c'mon, get up" I say, nudging him with my elbows.

" What" He mumbles. The man really does love his sleep.

" Jeff, get up now" I tell him, hitting him harder with my elbow. If I have to face this humiliation, then so does he. Finally, he opens his eyes and looks at me, not noticing the others, who have become strangely quiet.

" What is so important, that you had to wake me up"? He asks, eyes half closed. I simply point my finger to the end of the bed, and watch his face, as he sees the others. Nothing. Not a look of embarassment or nothing. I can't belive this, I get out of his bed, and retreat to my own room, hearing footsteps behind me, hoping it wasn't Jeff, I turned around and breathed in a sigh of relief. It was Amy.

Amy has become a close friend to us, and even closer it seems to Matt. It has taken him awhile, but he finally asked her out, which she accepted. We all knew they had a thing for each other. She has been a good friend to me, and truthfully, the only female friend I really ever had. I'm glad to have her at times like this. We enter my room and I shut the door.

" So what's going on with you and Jeff" She asks me, not wasting anytime.

" Nothing" I mutter, opting to take the easy way out.

" Nothing my ass, he gets suspended for you, you two argue constantly, and now your sleeping in his bed."

" I didn't ask him to hit Randy, it's his fault we argue, and that was the first time I ever slept in his bed" I say, defending myself.

" But he has slept in yours, just the other night according to Matt"

" He as drunk, and I was mad, and he came up to apologize, and fell asleep" I tell her, wandering what they hell Matt and her were talking about me and Jeff for.

"C'mon Rae, you can't be that naive, Jeff is in love with you" What? I think she is forgetting who she is talking about.

" I think you mixed up Aimes, Jeff and I are friends, and that's all we will ever be"

" Then explain to me why he won't give, or allow Matt to give out your cell number to other wrestlers, who are interested. Even the nice ones, why would he do that?" I don't know why she is getting mad at me.

" Maybe because he doesn't want me with a wrestler"

" Or maybe it's because he doesn't want anyone else to have you. C'mon Raegan, open up your eyes."

" Can we just drop this please" I ask, almost Begging. I don't want to talk about Jeff.

" Yeah, I was done anyway, I have an autograph signing with the others."

" I thought you all had the week off"?

" We do, but Vince called and asked if we would do a signing, for two hours, and we agreed, it's just up in Raleigh." Good, I didn't want them going back on the road early. I tell Amy bye, and stay in my room for awhile. -------------------

A short while later, I hear the phone ringing and go downstairs to answer it, getting to it on its last ring.

" Hello"

" Raegan" A voice sounds on the other line, I'm not really sure who it is.

" Uhh Yeah, whose this"?

" Randy Orton" What the hells does he want.

" If your calling for one of the guys, ther aren't here, they had a signing to do"

" No, I'm not calling for them, I'm calling to talk to you"

" About"? Wandering by now why I didn't just hang the phone up.

" I'm sure by now, you know why Jeff got suspended, and for what."

" Yeah, I heard" My tone not changing.

" I just wanted to apologize, for saying what I did, it was uncalled for, and I deserved what I got" Surprisingly, he sounds like he means it.

" It's okay Randy, atleast you apologized, is that all you wanted"?

" Well I was wandering, if I could make it up to you by taking you out to dinner. We are in town for a few days"

" I don't think that's such a good idea Randy, I'm going to have to say no right now"

" I understand, another time perhaps." I laugh a little, he is persistant.

" We will see" And with that I hung up.

" Who was that" I jump, not knowing someone was in the house. I turn around and see it was Jeff.

" I thought you had a signing to go to"? I ask, intent on changing the subject.

" Vince doesn't allow people who are suspended to, so I went out for a walk"

" Ohh" Was my only reply.

" So who was that on the phone" I don't want to lie to him, but I don't want him to get mad either. Truth always works better.

" Randy Orton"

" What the hell did he want"? He asks, getting angry, like I predicted.

" Calm down, he just called to apologize"

" Is that all"? He asks, his voice calmer. Do I tell him about the dinner, might as well.

" Well he asked me out to dinner, a way to say sorry again." Yeah, I don't think that was a good idea.

" So what, after that asshole talks about you like that, ultimately getting me suspended, your going to go out with him" He yells at me. Now I'm getting mad, he should know better than that.

" I didn't say I accepted Jeff, I said he asked me, would it have mattered Jeff, even if I would have said yes, it's none of you buisness," I yell back at him, giving him a dose of his own medician.

" It would have mattered, I don't want you to go out with anybody besides...anyone that's a wrestler" His voice rised, but not as loud as before. I can't do thin anymore, without even thinking about it I start yelling at him.

" I can't do this Jeff, everytime someone asks me out, I say no, You wanna know why? Because your all I think about. When your away and the phone rings, I find myself hoping it's you calling, and dissapoitment when it's not you. I start counting down the days until I am going to see you again. I miss you more, and in a different way then I miss Matt and Shan, Jeff. And it drives me nuts, I know you have no feelings for me, hell, I've always known it, but you have to stop playing these head games with me dammit" I scream at him, tears rolling down my cheeks. I look at him, and see him starring at me, then slowling walking towards me. He cup my face in his hands, and wipes away some of the tears.

" I'm sorry" He whispers, before pulling me flush against him, and lowering his lips to mine. 


	10. Not again and Serious Shan?

A/N- I am truely sorry for the wait guys. I have been busy, an of course, school started back up. I probably wont be able to update every other day like before. But I promise I will finish this. I had this chapter written three days ago! and it was actually good to. What happens? A thunderstorm that takes out the electricity! Who didnt have this saved? Me! I was mad. So i had to rewrite it again, and it didnt turn out like the other one..most parts are though. Ok, I will shut up now. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it.

---------------------

"Jeff, no, we can't do this" I say, pulling away from him. I take a few steps backwards.

" Why not"? He asks softly, taking those few steps forward towards me.

" Because it's not right"

" What's so wrong with it"?

" It's just not right Jeff" I tell him, unable to think of a legitimate excuse at the moment. He stands there and stares at me, trying to think of saying to say most likely, while I look anywhere but him. I figured he would left in a true Jeff fashion, but to my surprise, when I did look over at the spot he was occupying, he was still there. With nothing to say, we just look at each other.

" Did you mean what you said"? He asked, startling me. Again, he takes a step forward, and I take a step back, the back of my legs coming in contact with the couch, which I decide to sit on.

" Mean what"? I ask him, not knowing what he is talking about. I watch him retreat to the chair about five feet away from me.

" What you said earlier...about having feelings for me" He says, barely audible.

" Yeah" Was all I said, there was no sense in lying to him, since I already told him once.

" How long"? What the hell is this, twenty questions?

" God Jeff, I don't know, for awhile I guess"

" Why didn't you ever say anything"? I let out a bitter laugh at that.

" What was I suppose to say to you..." Hey Jeff, glad your home, are you hungry, by the way, i'm in love with you" I ask him, silently cursing myself for the end of that sentence.

" Yeah, that would have worked" I silently thank him for not saying anything about it, maybe he didnt catch it.

" Why Jeff, so I could get my heart broken when you laughed in my face"? I just about yell at him, standing up.

" Your heart wouldn't have been broken, and you know I would never laugh at you" I think he is infuriated, which makes me mad.

" When would you have like me to tell you, you have a new girlfriend every other week"

" Maybe I have different girlfriends everyweek so you feel how I feel when you talk about your latest love interest" He steps towards me, almost as if he is challenging me.

" Maybe I talk about them because you never pay any mind to me"

" Maybe I dont pay any mind to you because your always ignoring me" I scoff at that, I rarely ignore him. Okay, so I usually do, but I didnt think he actually took notice to it.

" Maybe that because you annoy the hell out of me" I say, stepping closer to him.

" Maybe that's because I lov-" He was cut off by another voice.

" What the hell is going on here"? We whip our heads around to see Matt standing in the doorway, infront of a smirking Shannon.

" Nothing" Jeff mumbles, taking one last glance at me, and heading out the front door.

" I will get to you later" Matt says, pointing a finger at me, then making his way out after Jeff. I sigh and flop back down on the couch. How do I get myself into these predicaments? I look up at Shan, who took the seat next to me, and put his arm around my shoulder.

" Soooooo, you gonna tell me what happened"? He asked, for once sounding serious.

" Jeff was being an ass"

" Of course he was, I knew that, but what exactly happened" He asked again.

" You mean besides the fact that I all but basicly told him I was in love with him, his kissing me, me pushing away, then getting into an arguement over me not telling him" I ask him, with an exasperated sigh.

" You guys actually got into an arguement over you not telling him how you feel"

" Yeah"

" If thats not the dumbest thing I ever heard"

" Shut up, it was his fault anyway" I say, lightly smacking his arm.

" Right, I never doubted it" I crack a smile at his remark, Jeff may be his best friend, but Shan will always take my side over his.

" So, what should I do"? I ask him, hopefully he knows the answer.

" Go cook me some food"

" Shannon"!

" What, we just had a signing, and I didn't get to eat" Serious Shannon must only come in short incraments at a time.

" C'mon, forreal, what should I do, I can't really face him after what I said"

" I dont really see what the big deal is, all you did was tell him you had feelings for him"

" Yeah, and he doesn't feel that way about me, how am I supposed to face him again"?

" Did Jeff actually tell you he didn't have feelings about you"?

" Well no, not exactly"

" I didn't think so, Jeff is like so in love with you" He says, in the most casual way possible.

" What? I don't think so Shannon"

" No really, he is. You remember when you had that crush on Matt"?

" Yeah, I was like twelve" I tell him, not knowing where he is going with this.

" Jeff was so jealous, he would have done anything to trade places with Matt. He avoided you for days remember? He was afraid you would be able to tell"

" I think your talking about the wrong girl here"

" No I'm not, if you would have seen the beatin' he put on Randy Orton, you wouldnt be questioning it" I think I have decided I dont like serious Shannon.

" Besides, I am his best friend. I know these things. Hell, even Matt and Amy know" He continues.

" Should you really be telling me this Shan"?

" Well we can't count on Jeff to, so someone had to." I smile and hug him.

" I don't know what I'd do without you Shan" I say, pulling away.

" Does this mean you will cook me something to eat"?

A few hours have passed, and Shannon made his way home, as did Matt. Matt came back, didn't say a word to me, and went and got in the shower. I hope he isn't mad at me. I didn't get the chance to ask, he was taking Amy out on one of the last few nights they had home. They head back in two days. Jeff still hasn't returned from his dissapearance, which was about three hours ago, and to be honest, as much as I am mad him right now, I am begginning to get worried. It's dark out, and he is walking. He is a wrestler, I'm sure he will be fine, I keep telling myself. I'm ready to go out and drag his ass back to the house, when I hear the front door opening. I turn to see that it is Jeff.

" Where the hell have you been, I was worried sick" He just mutters something and makes his way up the steps, completely ignoring me. A few seconds later I hear his Door slam shut. I decide against going up to talk to him, and instead turn on the tv. It wasn't long before I heard his door slam shut again, followed by the sound of him descending down the steps. He walked over and stood infront of. He bent downt and took the remote and shut the tv off. He grabs my hands and pulls me up so that I'm face to face with him.

" What are you doi-" I was cut off by his lips on mine, just like earlier, only difference is I am not pulling away this time. 


	11. Curiosity

I lay awake starring up at the ceiling in my bedroom. I lay thinking about everything that has happened in the last few days, and even more with what has happened in the last few hours. I begin to think about what I am going to do, things are definitely going to change, and there is no stopping it. I try to let my mind rest and roll over onto my side, propping my head up with my hand, and let my eyes travel down the beautiful sculpted body next to me. He is sleeping, with the sheet pulled up, just covering his waist. I trail my eyes over his exposed bare chest, lightly trailing my fingertips over his well defined chest, memories of what happened just hours before rushed through my mind.

**Flashback**

_I stand there in shock before finally moving my lips with his. His hands leave my face and he wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I don't protest, instead I wrap my arms around his neck. After what seemed like forever, but in all likelihood was only a few minutes, we pulled apart, both in dire need for air. I let my breathing come back to normal and look up at him, arms still around his neck. _

" _What was that for"? I ask him, looking him in the eyes. For a minute I think he is going to bolt, but he doesn't, he brings one of his hands up and brushes back a few strands of hair out of my face. _

" _I have been wantin' to do that for awhile now"_

" _That was the third time in two days, there was really no wantin' to it"_

" _The first time you told me it was a mistake, the second time it was in the heat of an argument which you said was a mistake. I wanted to do it and not give you a reason to make up excuses."_

" _Yeah, I think you succeeded." I unwrap myself from him, and take my previous seat on the couch. We are both quiet for awhile, I guess not having anything to say._

" _So what does this mean" I ask him, curious to hear his answer, and a bit nervous that I am not going to like it._

" _It means I have liked you for awhile now" He says, being completely honest with me. _

" _How long is awhile exactly"?_

" _Since we were twelve...so about eleven years" I look at him, and say the first thing that comes to my head. _

" _So Shannon was right"? I say, not really asking, but more like stating. He looks at me confused and I let out a little laugh. _

" _Shannon was telling me this earlier" _

" _God, can't he let me doing anything myself" I don't do anything but laugh at him. He eventually joins in on the laughter with me. It dies down soon after and he looks at me, with a look I can't describe. _

" _Can I kiss you again" He asks me, his voice soft and gentle. _

" _Why ask this time, you didn't the last two times" I say, jokingly._

" _I decided I better not test my boundaries, I'd rather ask then get slapped upside the head" I laugh at him, and lace my fingers through his. _

" _Jeff" I breathe, looking him dead in the eyes._

" _Yeah" He whispers._

" _Yes" I say, answering his previous question, leaning my head closer to his, capturing his lips with mine._

**End Flashback**

Before I knew it, we were in my bed, already half undressed. I sigh, and take my hand off his chest, when he begins to move around a little. I lay back down and scoot closer, he subconsciously wraps his arms around me, after that it doesn't take me long to fall asleep.

I wake earlier the next morning, glancing at the clock to see it is just after seven. I roll over expecting Jeff to be beside me, but he isn't. I find that odd, considering he doesn't get up until the latest possible. I throw back the blankets and shiver when a rush of cold hits my body. I look down at myself, and see that I am still naked. For a brief minute, I allow the events of last night to play through my mind. I smile, then throw on some clothes, and head downstairs, I'm sure Matt is up. Even when he is out all night, he is up bright and early the next morning. I stop shortly before I get to the bottom when I hear two people talking. I recognize the voices to be that of Matt and Jeff. I was going to continue down when I heard them mention my name. I sit down, so I was unseen by either of them, and begin listening, knowing it is wrong, but the curiosity getting the better of me.

"_What am I supposed to tell her Matt"?_

" _Jeff, from what your telling me, your the one who took initiative and kissed her, you even told her you had feelings for her"? _

" _I know, I was just.., god I don't know, caught up in the moment if you will"_

" _No Jeff, you don't sit and talk to people like you did when you are caught up in the moment."_

" _Honestly Matt, I never had any intentions on sleeping with her" _

" _Then why did you let it happen"? _

" _We were kissing, and before I knew it, we were up the steps half undressed."_

" _I figured as much, I picked your pants up by the couch" _

" _Seriously though, what am I gonna' do"? _

" _I don't know what to tell ya Jeff, how do you feel about it"?_

" _I laid in her bed this morning, and just watched her sleep, for almost two hours Matt, I watched her sleep. I have never done that before, not even when I was with Beth." _

" _Do you love her Jeff"?_

" _She is one of my best friends, of course I love her"_

" _No, I mean are you in love with her Jeff"_

" _I don't know, I was never in love before"_

" _What about Beth, you were with her for three years"?_

" _I never loved her, she was just safe, if you know what I mean"_

" _Let me ask you this, can you picture your life without her"?_

" _Who, Beth"?_

" _No you nitwit, Raegan"_

" _No, I honestly can't Matt."_

" _Then tell her this."_

I stop listening after that. I'm not ready for this, yeah, I have feelings for Jeff, but I never really thought the feelings were returned. I have to stop this, while there is still time. I stand up and walk into the room, both of the men stopping and looking at me. Before either can say anything I talk.

" I'm leaving Matt, consider this a two week notice."

" What? What are you talking about"? He asks, Jeff staying quiet.

" I need to get out of here, live my own life for awhile, I don't want to be held back."

" No one is holding you back Rae, you don't have to leave"

" As long as I'm here Matt, I will always be held back"

" What? Why? Is it because of what happened between you and Jeff"? He asks me. I look at Jeff and can see him waiting on my answer.

" Part of it, but not all of it. Look Matt, this won't change anything, I'm just moving out, I'll still see you every time your home."

" It won't be the same Rae, can't we talk about this"? He pleads with me. Jeff still silent.

" No Matt, I already made my mind up"

" Fine" He said, with no other argument, I turned around and went back to my room. Something stops me from being able to shut the door. I turn around to see a not so happy looking Jeff standing in my doorway.

" You just broke his heart" He says, inviting himself in.

" It's not like I'm jumping state, hell I'm not even moving to a new town. Most likely just down the road."

" Still Rae, we have always been together, Matts not to keen on change as you know" That is the truth, when Claude said about moving sometime last year, Matt blew a gasket, its safe to say Claude didn't go anywhere.

" I know Jeff, but I have to do this for me" I say, hoping he doesn't question it to much. He sits down on my computer chair, as I sit down on the edge of my bed.

" What about us"? He asks quietly looking at me.

" There is no us Jeff" I say, sounding colder then I meant to.

" After everything that happened, and everything that was said, your telling me thats it, that it didn't mean anything to you"? Here we go, round 900 between us.

" No, it meant everything to me"? I whisper, lowering my head.

" Then why are you leaving Rae? I don't understand it."

" It's just something I have to do Jeff, see what its like on my own"

" And what, we cant be part of that"?

" I want to go out and get a job Jeff, I want to have my own place, want to go a day without thinking about you, and I cant, because as long as I'm here, thats all I am going to think about"? I shout at him, becoming frustrated.

" How come this is all happening after we sleep together, everyhing was fine before that."

" No, I have been wanting this for awhile now"

" Then why did you let me kiss you, for that matter, why did you sleep with me" He asks, sitting down next to me.

" Because as much as I wanted out, I wanted you more" I look at him, when I feel him take my and his, leaning his head towards mine.

" I want to kiss you Rae" He whispers, I can feel his breath on my face and the stubble from his chin rubbing against my cheek. I look in his eyes, for any sign of emotion, and am scared at what I see, love.

"I want you to kiss me Jeff" I reply, connecting my lips with his, even after everything I said, here I am, kissing him again. Just because I want to have my own place, doesn't mean I can deny the feelings I have for this man. So I don't.


	12. More then just sex?

A/N- Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them a lot. If anyone has anything they would like to see happen in the story, or any ideas in general, let me know plz, I am running out, as most can probably tell from the last two chapters. This one isn't much better.

-----------------------------

Before things get to heated between us, I pull apart. I have to stop doing this, one minute I'm telling him I want out and away from him and the next minute I'm kissing him like there is no tomorrow, hell he is probably as confused as I am.

"I don't want you to go" Jeff says, breaking me from the trance I was in. I look up at him, and it is so hard not to just say okay, I'll stay, but I can't do that.

" Jeff, I can't, at least not right now."

" Why not, give me one good reason"?

" Look at us Jeff, every time you guys come home all we do is fight and argue about every little damn thing, you don't want that, and I sure as hell don't want that" I look at him after a minute of silence, he is looking at me, knowing what I said is the truth.

" Name another reason" Honestly, why cant he let me alone, and make my own choices. It is really none of his concern.

" Jeff" I whine.

" No, c'mon Rae, one more and I wont say another word about it." I laugh at that, there will be a cold day in hell before that happens.

" Do you think guys want to date a girl that lives with two other guys, and a third one that practically lives here"?

" Well no bu-" I cut him off.

" Your right Jeff No, and when I do find one who doesn't seem to mind to much, I run them off by talking about you constantly, lets just say there isn't usually a second date"

" Maybe the-" I again cut him off, he has me pissed now.

" Is that a good enough answer for you Jeff, or do you want more? Like how being in this house reminds me of you, and my heart breaks knowing I cant have you. Or how about me having to be around you all the damn time with no escape. What about how it pisses me off when you talk to other woman, or how I want to rip their eyeballs out when they talk to you. How about how I miss you more then the world when your gone? Is that enough reasons Jeff"? I can feel the heat in my cheeks, I'm not sure if its from anger or embarrassment at what I just yelled at him. I can see the shocked expression on his face and thats when I totally feel like an idiot. I get up and head for the door. I run down the steps and out the door, and head down to the lake

Of coarse it didn't take long before I heard someone approach me from behind. I didn't even turn around to see who it was.

" Just go away and leave me alone" Could I sound anymore like a teenage brat?

" Is that any way to treat your favorite wrestler in the world" I smile to myself, not letting him see it though.

" I didn't know The Undertaker was here"

" Ha ha your funny kid, a real comedian." He says, and sits down on the bench next to me.

" How you doin' Shane? I haven't seen you since...you caught me in bed with Jeff" I say, realizing that was the last time I saw him.

" I know, it has been what..thirty six hours now"?

" Yeah, something like that"? I'm grateful for the distraction right now, might keep my mind off...

" So what happened with you and Jeff"? But then again, maybe it wont.

" God, cant I have a conversation without someone bringing up me and Jeff"

" Sorry, but I was in the kitchen when you talked with Matt, why are you moving out Raegan"?

" I need to have a life outside of that house, besides I never planned to be there forever"

" Rae, you have been with them since you guys graduated high school, what has changed since then"?

" I have Shane, why is it so hard to believe I want to live my own life? Don't get me wrong, I love Matt, and I don't want to hurt him, but I need to do this"

" Hard part to believe is that this is coming out after what happened with you and Jeff, and don't think I didn't hear that screaming match between the two of ya earlier."

" He makes me so mad at times that I see red, and it all comes back to me why..." I stop myself before I say it.

" Why you love him"? I let out a sigh and look up at Shane. Sure, I have only known him for a few years, but he knows me better then most, Shannon might be the only one who tops him on it.

" Yeah" I hear him chuckle, and wrap an arm around my shoulder.

" So tell him"

" I cant, he doesn't feel the same, besides I kinda did tell him twice, while I was screaming at him"

" I think you two need to sit down and have a civilized conversation with each other, with no yelling, insulting or hitting" He says, with a laugh at the last part.

" If that was the case we would never talk"

" Rae, I remember the first time I met you, Matt invited me over right after WWE signed me, you remember that"?

" Yeah, I remember, why"?

" The first thing I saw when I walked into that house, was you chucking a remote at Jeff's head" I smile as I remember what he was talking about.

" Yeah, I was mad at him for something, I don't even remember what for"

" Me either, but I do remember what Matt looked at me and said" I look up at him curios now.

" Whats that"?

" Thats Raegan, our best friend, You know Jeff I assume. Listen, there is probably going to be some screaming matches between those two tonight, so watch your ears, but don't get worried because thats how they express their love for each other, and will make up soon...those were his exact words Rae, they didn't mean much then, but you know what"?

" What"? I ask, trying to figure out where he was going with this,

" It wasn't even an hour later and you were sitting on his lap watching The Breakfast Club, and I said to myself that I would like to be in love like that some day...without the woman beating the shit out of me on a daily basis of course." I laugh at him, and think about what he just said.

" Jeff isn't in love with me, he never will be" I tell him. I feel like I am having the same conversation with him that I did with Shan.

" Then why did he kick Orton's ass, hell he had him down before the rest of us could move."He says.

" I don't know, maybe so Matt wouldn't kick his if he didn't do anything"

" C'mon Rae, you and I both know the reason he did it"

" No Shane, Jeff got what he wanted off me, sex. Thats all he wanted and I was stupid enough to give it to him"

" I'm not going to get it through your head, so I'm going to head back before I freeze my ass off, you comin'"? He asks, standing up and holding his hand out for me.

" I'm going to stick around for awhile, thanks for talking to me Shane"?

" No problem kid, I'll be here all day most likely, so I will see you later." I look at him and nod my head and watch him walk off. I look out at the water, half frozen. This is my favorite spot to come to, not many people know about it, which I am thankful for. A voice breaks me out of my thoughts.

" You think I only wanted you for sex"? I jerk my head up to see Jeff standing there.

-----------------------

A/N- what would you guys think if I sent Rae on a date with Orton, maybe to just piss Jeff off?


	13. Dates and Surprises

A/N- sorry for the wait guys, I was trying to figure how to end this, and I did. This is not the last chapter, but the next one will be. I hope you like this chapter, it took me forever to write it.

---------------------------------

⌠You think I only wanted you for sex■? I jerk my head up to see Jeff standing there.

⌠ Well that's all you wanted the first time■ I say, anger seething my voice.

⌠ I told you the other night that it meant mo-■

⌠ I'm not talking about that time Jeff, and you know it■ I watch as his face goes from shocked to mad in a matter of seconds.

⌠ C'mon Rae, we were seventeen, and we both agreed it was a mistake■

⌠ No Jeff, you said it was a mistake, not me■ I say quietly.

⌠ How was I supposed to know that■ He asks, in a much softer voice.

⌠ I don't know Jeff, I didn't think it took a lot to figure out, I mean, most girls don't just give up their virginity to people that mean nothing to them■ I look at him, all the anger coming back.

⌠ We were drunk, we don't even remember half of it, you can't hold that against me now Raegan■ He yells back at me.

⌠ You got what you wanted last time, and you got what you wanted this time Jeff, so just leave me alone■ I plead, turning away from him, I don't want him to have the satisfaction of seeing the tears welling up in my eyes. I can hear him sigh.

⌠ You know what? I'm tired on this Rae, I'm tired of fighting with you all the time, tired have having yelling competitions, and tired of us both getting hurt. So I'm done, I won't bother you anymore■ I didn't even get to respond, I heard his footsteps walking away from me. I turn around and he is already long gone, but I spot his hoody laying on the bench. I pick it up at put it on, because it truly is cold out here. I inhale and can smell him on the piece of clothing, and thats when I let the tears fall.

After crying for a few hours, and countless attempts by Matt to get me back in the house, I decided I wasn't going to sit and cry over Jeff no more. He doesn't want to be with me, then thats fine. I picked up Matt's cell phone that was laying on the kitchen counter, and went through his contact list, before coming upon the number I was looking for and clicking call. It rings a few times before he picks up.

⌠ This better be important Hardy■ His gruff voice sounds from the other end. I forgot about the caller ID, before wondering how he knew it was Matt's phone. ⌠ Oh uh actually this is Raegan■ I say, almost regretting calling him.

⌠ Raegan, hey, what can I do for you■? He asks in a much chipper tone.

⌠ I was wondering if maybe I could take you up for that dinner offer, if it's still open■ I can almost hear him smile on the other end of the phone.

⌠I would love to, we have a show up in Raleigh in two days, you want to go then■? I almost say no.

⌠ Sure that would be great Randy■ I say, in the most upbeat tone I can muster up.

⌠ Great, it's a date then■ He states, more than asks.

⌠Yeah, its a date■ I tell him goodbye and hang up the phone with a smile on my face. That smile soon leaving my face as I turn around and see Matt standing there with a scowl on his face.

⌠ What the hell are you doing■? He asks, sounding angrier by the minute.

⌠ Nothing why? I decide to play the innocent game.

⌠Nothing my ass Rae, are you seriously going to go out with that asshole, after what he said to you, then getting Jeff suspended■?

⌠ Randy apologized for that Matt, and no one asked Jeff to hit him.■ I say, for what seems like the millionth time. Its not like I asked Jeff to hit Randy, but I'm still the one getting all the blame.

⌠ Yeah and no one asked him to fall in love with you either did they■? What does that have to do anything?

⌠ Jeff isn't in love with me, and he has made it perfectly clear he has no feelings for me■?

⌠ So is that why you are going out with Randy, to get back at Jeff■? I hesitate, was that what I am doing? Going out with Randy to get back at Jeff?

⌠ No■ Was all I could manage to say.

⌠ I think your lying to Jeff, Randy, and yourself Rae■

⌠ I didn't lie to Jeff about anything■ I tell him, not even mentioning Randy, because I knew what Matt said was true,

⌠ I would say talk to him, but that never ends well. I would tell you to cancel on Orton, but you wont do that. I don't know what to yell you Rae■

⌠ Its called unrequited love Matt.■ I whisper, the tears threating to fall again.

⌠ You really love him don't ya■? He asks, pulling me against him for a hug.

⌠ No■ I mumble and he lets out a small chuckle, he and I both knowing it was a lie. I wish I could go back in time to five days ago, there is a lot I would change. For one, I wouldn't kiss Jeff, and I most certainly wouldn't have slept with him, and maybe things wouldn't be the way they are now.

Two days sure as hell fly by fast, especially when you aren't talking to one of of your best friends, who happens to be avoiding you at all cost. That was a sad attempt at sarcasm, these past two days seemed to drag on forever. If Jeff was in a room and I walked in, he left. If we all went somewhere and I went along, Jeff stayed home. If I ate dinner with them, Jeff claimed he wasn't hungry. If Matt went out with Amy and it was just me and Jeff, he would leave the minute Matt walked out the door. A bit childish I think. I wonder if he thinks I haven't noticed. I can't really think about that right now though. I have to finish getting ready, Randy will be here any minute. I got dressed and just as soon as I finished applying some light makeup I heard the door bell ring.

⌠ I got it■ I yelled from the top of the stairs, only to be brushed past by Jeff who quickly made his way down the steps and to the door.

⌠ It's Randy, Jeff■ I yell at him before he reaches the door.

⌠ I know■ He says, the first words he has spoken to me in almost three days.

⌠ Don't start anything Jeff■ I plead with him, making my way down the steps.

⌠ Me? I would never■ He says and opens the door. I am unseen because of the position Jeff has the door opened.

⌠ Orton, fancy seeing you here■ I swear I'm going to murder him in his sleep.

⌠ Is Ragan ready■? He asks Jeff, his voice showing no emotion towards Jeff.

⌠ Actually, she cant make it, you see she go-■ I cut him off before he goes any further.

⌠ I think I can take it from here Jeff■ I say, shooting him a deathly glare. I turn and look at Randy who looks confused.

⌠ Don't mind him Randy, he is being his usual self, an ass.■ I say, and can see Jeff smirk.

⌠ I know■ Randy mutters, not going unnoticed by either Jeff or me. I don't get a chance to say anything before Jeff steps in front of me.

⌠ So Orton, what are your plans here for Rae tonight■ He asks casually. I take a moment to look at Jeff, who is standing there in a wife beater with an unbuttoned flannel shirt that loosely fit his thin body, and a pair of dark blue jeans that fit him well. This is when he looks his best, at home in casual clothing, instead of the all black he usually wears, not that he doesn't look good in that to, because he does. I break out of my thoughts when I hear Randy answer Jeffs question, who is completely ignoring my pleading looks to let us go.

⌠ Just dinner at this Italian restaurant a few miles out■ He says, I can tell he is getting irritated with Jeff, but who is to blame him.

⌠ Not a good choice man, Rae here doesn't like Italian food■ Forget murdering him in his sleep, I'm going to do it now.

⌠ Jeff shut up! Its fine Randy■ I say, looking from Jeff to Randy.

⌠ Are you read-■

⌠ Anything else planned for tonight■? Jeff asks, cutting me off.

⌠ We might have desert back at my hotel, if Raegan is up to it■ He replies smugly, winking at me. I blush. Jeff frowns, but quickly covers it up.

⌠ I don't know Randy, if you mean what I think you mean, then it isn't going to happen, you see its that time of the month for Rae, if you catch my drift.■ Jeff says, hiding his growing smirk.

⌠ That is enough, Randy lets go■ I say, walking past Jeff and grabbing Randy by the hand and pulling him out the door. We didn't get to far before Jeff's voice rang out.

⌠ Hey Rae, are my pants still in your room■? He calls out, no doubt trying to embarrass me to no end. He just cant help but one up Orton can he? I ignore him and step into Randy's car. It was silent for a few minutes, but after awhile I couldn't stand the silence.

⌠ Randy, just to let you know, everything Jeff said back there wasn't true at all, he was just trying to run you off■ I tell him, stressing the word everything so maybe he will get the hint.

⌠ You can tell him it didn't work.■ I smile, and the rest of the drive was filled with us chatting about nothing in particular. After about fifteen minutes of driving, we pulled up to a place called Mario's, and went in and found a table. Jeff wasn't really lying about me hating Italian food, because most of it I do hate, with the exception of Spaghetti, which is what I order.

We weren't even there twenty minutes before something caught my attention, a couple walking through the entrance door, which I was facing. My mouth fell open in shock when I realized it was Jeff, with Beth on his arm, who made their way to a table a few away from ours. 

-----------------------------------------

A/N- And we only have one chapter to go folk, and my first story will be completed. I'm already working on my second one lol. 


	14. Happy

A/N-And here it is..the final chapter. Took me three hours to write, I just couldn't write the ending the way I wanted to. It turned out ok, but it could be better. I cant believe I actually finished this, my first story, and it was semi successful lol. I'm already working on my next story. I hope you all like this. Enjoy!

I tried to ignore them, I tried to ignore the glances he would make every so often over here, I tried to ignore my thoughts of shoving Beth up against a wall and banging her head against it until she was unconscious. But all that trying was getting me no where, in between trying to pay attention and talk with Randy, my eyes kept averting to Jeff's table. I watched in disgust as Beth laughed at something he said. What a bitch, I mean c'mon, Jeff isn't even funny, his jokes are lame, half the time he doesn't even know what he is talking about. He is harder to hold a conversation with then Shannon is. I look at Randy, and am relieved that he doesn't seem to notice I have been completely ignoring him since Jeff walked him, only nodding my head a few times and some barely coherent words. I glance back over at Jeff, and am disgusted at what I see. You have got to be kiddin' me. Beth had gotten up from her previous seat across from Jeff, and is now sitting beside him, sharing a plate of spaghetti with him. How pathetic. I tear my eyes away when I feel Randy staring at me.

" So what do you think"? He asks. I have not one clue as to what he asked me what so ever. Is there a nice way to tell him that I was ignoring him because I was to busy watching Jeff and Beth, to pay any mind to him? No! I didn't think so.

" I'm sorry Randy, I wasn't listening" I tell him truthfully. He lets out a little chuckle.

" You know, I'm not used to people woman ignoring me. I mean, I am the Legend Killer" He says with a smile.

" I'm sure your not, and I'm really sorry. So what did you ask me."? I ask, glad he didn't take offense to me ignoring him.

" I knew you weren't listening to me, so I wanted throw you off for a minute"

" Well you succeeded" I tell him with a laugh.

" So, you want to tell me whats got your mind clouded over"? He asks, with a sincere voice. I don't see why people think he is a cocky arrogant bastard, only concerned about himself. He hasn't really talked about himself a lot, the whole time we have been out.

" That over there" I tell him with a nod of my head towards Jeff and Beth.

" I figured that, the moment they walked through the door, your eyes haven't stopped moving" He says, but not sounding surprised that it was Jeff I was talking about.

" Well look at them, it's sickening" I tell him in a disgusted voice. I watch him turn and look, at the same scene I was earlier.

" Yeah, your right" He says, making a face himself, causing me to laugh. I take the time to actually look at Randy, I mean really look at him. He is gorgeous, from his short black hair to his piercing blue eyes, not to mention he is built like a Greek god. I study his face, and notice the fading bruise, I can only assume is from Jeff hitting him.

" I'm sorry about Jeff hitting you" I tell him, genuinely sorry about it.

" I deserved it."

" Nevertheless, he had no right to hit you Randy."

" Hey its alright. So why are you mad that he is here with that woman" He asks, motioning towards Beth.

" That's Beth, Jeff's ex."

" So you don't like her, is that why your mad"?

" No, not exactly..." I don't really know how to explain it to him, so I don't.

" I understand, so what do you say we make him jealous"? He asks me with a smirk.

" Randy, we can't do that"? I say, surprised he would suggest that.

" Why not, he's doing it to make you jealous, you can do it to make him jealous."

" There is nothing to be jealous over" I tell him.

" I've seen the way you look at him Raegan, and vise versa."

" It doesn't matter anymore Randy"

" Sure it does, you deserve to be happy to" He says, and I smile shyly at him.

" So do you Randy, at least for tonight. And I'm not going to give you what you want, so go Randy, while the night is still young." He looks at me surprised, but doesn't object.

" Alright, but I want you to know that wasn't my intention at all. I just wanted to make up for that whole incident" He says pulling out his wallet, and dropping two twenties on the table.

" I know it wasn't, and you made up for it."

" So we good"? He asks, standing in front of me.

" Yeah we're good"

" You want me to take you home"?

" No, its ok, I'll just take a cab later." He nods his head and leaves.

As I watch him walk out the door, I just get even madder at Jeff. Its his fault I can hold a date with someone. Its his fault I'm miserable, and its his fault I'm alone. I sit and stare at my food, playing with it for awhile, thinking about how much I hate Jeff. I sigh, knowing I'm lying to myself, I'm the farthest thing away from hating him. But what right does he have to ignore me for two days, not saying one word to me, then interrogating Randy when he comes to pick me, then bring his ex girlfriend who he knows I cant stand, to the same restaurant he knows I'm at? I look around, and notice not many people are in here, including Jeff and Beth. Figures, now I cant go home for awhile, because I don't want to take the chance of going home, and seeing her there. The more I think about it, the less angry I get, and the more saddened I get. I can feel the tears form in the corners of my eyes, but I fight to keep back. I jerk my head up when I feel the table shift, signaling someone sat down. I look up and see Jeff with a concerned look on his face. Asshole.

" Are you ok"? He asks lightly.

" I'm fine" I say, in a tone that tells him to leave me alone.

" Rae, listen..." Either he cant take hints or he is just plain old ignoring them.

" No Jeff, you ignored me for two days, acted like I didn't exist, and now you want me to listen"? I accuse, in a disbelieving tone.

"You accused me of wanting to have sex with you Rae, what did you want me to do, jump for joy" His voice rising.

" Well thats all you wanted Jeff"

" No its not, and you know that, but for some damn reason, you wont accept it."

"Shouldn't you be with Beth"? I ask, keeping my anger in check.

" No, I took her home" He says, calming down, for the time being.

" Then why did you come back"?

" I saw asshole left you here, and you don't have a way home."

" First off, _Randy_ didn't leave me here, I told him to go. Secondly, I can take a cab home."

" Now you don't have to, I will drive you"

" No you wont, I didn't come here with you, and I'm not leaving here with you"

" Randy didn't say or do anything to you, did he?" He asks, it must have just dawned on him to ask why I didn't leave with Randy.

" No Jeff, I told him to leave because I wasn't going to give what he wanted." I say, realizing that didn't actually sound to nice when saying it to someone else.

" So once the dick realized you weren't puttin' out, he leaves you? Typical Orton."

" Go to hell Jeff, at least he didn't sleep with me and then tell me to forget about it" I say, my voice laced with anger.

" Are you ever going to let that drop, it was almost seven years ago"?

" Its to bad I was talking about the one that happened almost three days ago."

" C'mon, lets just go home and talk about this."

" I told you I wasn't going anywhere with you, that includes riding in a car Jeff. I will take a cab."

" Its after nine Raegan, cab service stopped and hour ago" He says with a smirk. I frown, I didn't even think about the time.

" Then I will walk." I say, not letting him get the better of me.

" Its ten miles, its cold out, and its raining." Could this night get any worse.

" I don't care"! I cried out at him, sick of this conversation.

" What is your problem, why wont you let me help you"?

" You've become so good at hurting me Jeff, do you even remember how to help me"? I ask, my voice barely above a whisper. I look at him, and can see the shock on his face.

" You know what, you can do what you want. I'm tired of trying. If this is how your going to be, I'm leaving" And he did just that. He left, and didn't even give me a second look. Which, if I were him, I would have done the same thing. I guess I have been a bitch a to him. He tried to apologize, but I wouldn't let him. Funny how this all comes to me after he leaves. I sit there and stir my drink around for a whole twenty seconds before it hits _me...I love _Jeff. Despite everyone telling me that for days now, and part of me knowing it, that was the first time I admitted it to myself. I stand up, hoping I can still catch him before he leaves. I run outside, and can see the rain pouring down. I cant really see anything though.

" Jeff" I yell, stepping out, the rain immediately stinging my face due to the cold. I shiver and wrap my arms around myself.

" Jeff" I yell again, after getting no response the first time. I'm about to give up, and begin my long walk home, when I hear his voice.

" What"? He asks, from somewhere in front of me. The rain is coming down so hard I cant even see him.

" Good, I thought you already left"? I say, completely ignoring his question.

" I was in the car, and realized I let the keys inside." He says, still out of my line of sight.

" Good, I'm glad." I stand there and say nothing else.

" Did you want something Rae"?

" Yes" Again, that was all I said.

" Are you gonna tell me"? His voice sounds irritated.

" I don't know" I know I'm being difficult, but I'm losing my courage to tell him everything I set out to. The rain is beginning to let up, and I can finally see him standing there, about ten feet in front of me.

" I don't have time for this" He turns around, walking back towards the car, apparently already have gotten his keys. I can't let him go again. Without even thinking about it, I yell out to him.

" I love you"! He stops dead in his tracks, but doesn't turn around.

" What" He says, rather then asks.

"I love you" I tell him again, stepping closer to him. He turns around and looks at me.

" What"? He asks again, dumbly.

" I do Jeff, I love you. You know I do. I caused the fights, and I admit it. I was looking for things to make me hate you, I really was. Because I could feel myself falling fast Jeff, and I was falling hard, and I didn't want to get hurt. I didn't want to ruin what we had goin' on, and I didn't want it to end in us hating each other. I didn't want to turn into my parents, so I pushed you a way, and kept you at a distance. But then I lost it one day and kissed you, and it all went down hill from there, everything that I didn't want to happen, happened. So I did what I was best at, I was a bitch to you. I ignored the feelings I had for you, hell I have been doing it for years. But I cant ignore them anymore Jeff, I love you, and I want to be with you." I tell him, standing right in front of him, watching him take in everything I just said to him. Everything was the truth. I think that was the most I have ever said to him in my life, I just put my heart in the line, and he is just standing there, saying nothing. I get the hint after awhile.

" Its ok Jeff, I understand. I just wanted you to know" I say, defeated, I guess I waited a little to long, and put him through to much, to ever be with me. I start to walk past him but he grabs my wrist gently turning me around. He stares at me for a moment before cupping my face.

" I love you too" He says gently, surprising the hell out of me.

" Really" I ask in disbelief. He laughs and nods his head.

" Yes really, and I want to be with you to, I always have Rae, but you and your stubborn ass wouldn't take the hint" I laugh, and wrap my arms around myself, almost freezing, my skin still wet from the previous rain. He lets go of my face and takes off his sweatshirt and hands it to me.

" Thank yo-" I'm cut off by his lips on mine. His lips are warm and moist against mine, and I can honestly say I have never felt anything better in my life. We pull away after a few minutes and he puts an arm around my shoulder.

"C'mon, lets go home and make out in front of Matt, and watch him have a heart attack." He says, leading us towards the car.

" Sounds good" I say with a laugh. We get in the car, and begin home. I can't help but smile as I look down at our hands, laced together, and for the first time in a long time, I'm truly one hundred percent happy.

A/N- I told you the ending wasn't so good! I Just couldnt think of anything, and that is what came out. I couldnt make Randy a bad guy in this, I just love him to much. I hope you all like this story.


End file.
